forget-me-not
by kimhasei
Summary: Hari itu, eksistensi Park Woojin menghilang dari ingatan semua orang. Kecuali Jihoon. / Wanna One. Bukan BL. Jihoon-centric. Baku. Short story for each chapter.
1. Farewell

_**(n) an act of parting or of marking someone's departure.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-:-**_

 ** _._**

 _Ketika Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta, ia juga menghiasinya dengan berbagai tanaman bunga yang sangat indah._

 _Hingga waktunya Tuhan menamai bunga yang ia ciptakan, satu per satu, mulai dari bunga mawar, bakung, tulip, kemudian magnolia, dilanjutkan dengan bunga frangipani, bunga poppy, pansy, bunga melati, bunga lavender, bunga geranium, dan bunga aster. Mereka sangat senang dengan nama-nama yang mereka dapat, kecuali satu bunga kecil diantara semak-semak, di bawah bunga mawar, yang belum diberi nama._

 _Bunga kecil tersebut berseru-seru memanggil Tuhan dan berkata, "Forget me not, My Lord! Forget me not!"_

 _Tuhan tersenyum, "Then shall it be your name."_

.

-:-

.

"Sejak kapan kau suka menanam bunga?"

Jihoon mendekati Woojin yang tengah berjongkok sibuk dengan pot bunga kecil di tangannya. Di dekat kaki pemuda itu, ada sebungkus biji bunga yang entah akan jadi apa saat mekar nanti.

"Bunga apa, Jin- _ah_?"

"Lihat saja nanti." jawab Woojin sambil nyengir. Jihoon berlalu sambil mencibir.

"Paling-paling mati karena lupa kau rawat."

"Heh! Mau kutampar?!"

Jihoon tertawa kecil, memasuki dapur dan mengambil jus jeruk di dalam kulkas. Hari ini Wanna One hanya punya satu jadwal pukul sembilan malam nanti, jadi sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk hibernasi seharian, dan sisanya memutuskan untuk bersantai di luar _dorm_. Jihoon tengah menaikkan levelnya di _game_ yang baru ia beli, sebelum ia merasa haus dan mendapati Woojin sedang mengisi pot dengan tanah di halaman belakang yang terhubung dengan dapur.

Ia menghabiskan jus jeruknya dalam tiga tegukan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara petikan gitar dari kamar Jaehwan, air mengucur dari kamar mandi, dan gemerisik plastik pembungkus biji bunga yang dibuka oleh Woojin. Selain itu, sepi, hari ini hening sekali.

 _Haah, damainya._

Di luar jendela, cuaca cerah, musim semi sudah berakhir, suhu udara mulai naik.

"Hari yang indah." gumam Jihoon sembari berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat Woojin.


	2. Ostracize

Balesan _review_ chapter sebelumnya:

 **Youngchanl :** bisa iya, bisa tidak, hehe.

 **Ilan-chan :** hm… bisa iya, bisa tidak XD

(balesan macam apa ini)

(Makasih udah baca! /ketjupbasah/)

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 _ **(v)**_ _ **exclude (someone) from a society or group.**_

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 _ **Note:**_

 _Aku sesuaiin pembagian kamarnya kayak di_ dorm _mereka di Wanna One Go, jadi :_

Room 1 _: Jisung, Ong, Daniel_

Room 2 _: Daehwi, Sungwoon, Jinyoung_

Room 3 _: Woojin, Jihoon, Guanlin, Minhyun, Jaehwan_

.

-:-

.

"Jihoon- _ah_ ,"

Jihoon mengerang, membalikkan badannya, masih mengantuk.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , bangun."

Pipinya ditepuk pelan. Suara Jisung- _hyung_.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , perlu aku putarkan lagu 'Nayana'?"

Bibir Jihoon melengkung pelan-pelan. Ia langsung membuka mata lalu menatap Jisung, "Kenapa, sih, _hyung_?"

"Sejam lagi jadwal _perform_ kita. Ingat siap-siap."

"Iya, iya, _eomma_ …"

Jihoon mengambil _smartphone_ di bawah bantalnya dan mengecek jam. Pukul tujuh malam. Ia bangkit dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Di luar kamar, samar-samar terdengar suara Daniel tertawa, dan Jinyoung-Daehwi yang sedang cekcok. Sepertinya semua telah bersiap-siap karena mereka harus sudah berangkat pukul delapan. Jihoon hendak mengambil krim wajahnya sebelum ia sadar sesuatu.

"Huh? Dimana ranjang Guanlin?"

Kamar mereka diisi oleh dua ranjang susun dan satu ranjang biasa, tepat untuk lima orang. Namun ranjang biasa yang selalu ditempati Guanlin kini hilang, seolah tidak pernah ada disitu.

"Apa dipindahkan, ya? Tapi untuk apa?"

Jihoon memutuskan untuk mandi dahulu sebelum direcoki lagi oleh Jisung. Ia keluar kamar dan mendapati trio Seongwu-Daniel-Minhyun tengah menonton televisi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Di kamar sebelah, Daehwi sedang membantu Jinyoung mengoleskan krim di wajahnya. Jihoon dapat mendengar suara Jisung dan Sungwoon di dapur, sedang bercakap entah apa— _obrolan ibu-ibu_. Ketika ia sampai di depan kamar mandi, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Guanlin dalam balutan kaos Supreme dan rambut basah.

"Oh, Jihoon- _hyung_."

Jihoon mendorong si _maknae_ untuk menyingkir—hampir membuat sosok kurus itu terjungkal—lalu tertawa-tawa memasuki kamar mandi. Ia agak merasa aneh karena semua sudah bersiap-siap lebih awal—mungkin karena program yang akan mereka datangi merupakan _variety show_ ternama, karenanya mereka tidak ingin telat. Bahkan Woojin yang paling malas pun—

… Eh?

Benar juga. Dari tadi Jihoon tidak melihat Woojin, atau mendengar suara cempreng nan berisiknya itu. Biasanya Woojin mengemil sambil menonton televisi sebelum berangkat, lalu baru masuk kamar mandi setelah semuanya selesai mandi.

 _Mungkin keluar bersama Manajer-_ hyung _._

Namun pikiran itu langsung dibantah oleh kedatangan Manajer- _hyung_ seorang diri. Beliau segera menuntun mereka memasuki van tepat setelah Jihoon selesai berpakaian.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" keluh Daehwi, yang masuk akal karena masih ada limabelas menit lagi sebelum pukul delapan.

"Itu lho, mungkin karena kecelakaan lalu lintas." Sahut Minhyun.

Seongwu menimpali, "Oh, yang di berita tadi?"

Minhyun mengangguk, "Mungkin jalannya macet, soalnya masih menunggu mobil derek, apalagi ini tabrakan antara truk dengan mobil."

Tidak, Jihoon tidak peduli soal itu. Ada yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya daripada terjebak macet—yang biasanya membuatnya super kesal.

Park Woojin.

Bahkan di kamar tadi, Jihoon tidak dapat menemukannya. Tidak juga di kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dapur, tidak dimana-mana.

"Anu, _hyung_." Jihoon menepuk pundak Minhyun sebelum yang bersangkutan memasuki van. Minhyun menoleh.

"Hm? Kenapa, Jihoon- _ah_?"

"Itu…" Jihoon berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul, "… Woojin kemana?"

Minhyun mengernyit bingung.

.

.

.

"Woojin siapa?"

.

-:-

.

 **A/N.**

Ada yang masih bingung kah? Jadi seperti sinopsisnya, Woojin tiba-tiba hilang dan dilupakan semua orang… kecuali Jihoon hehe.


	3. Reconfirm

_**(v) confirm again.**_

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

Jihoon frustasi, hampir menangis.

Di sebelah Manajer- _hyung_ yang sedang menyetir, Jisung terus-menerus berbicara tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan (dan dikatakan) di acara mereka nanti.

"MC kita semuanya senior, lho, dan reputasinya sangat baik." Ia mengulang kata-kata ini berkali-kali.

Jihoon tidak peduli lagi. Pikirannya penuh akan Woojin, dan semua jawaban yang tadi didapatnya dari rekan-rekannya.

" _Woojin siapa?"_

" _Park Woojin, member kita! Seharusnya kita bersebelas, 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian buta matematika?"_

Jihoon tidak dapat menahan sesak di dadanya kala semua orang menatapnya dengan bingung, apalagi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka…

"Kita memang selalu bersepuluh, Jihoon- _ah_. Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?"

… _jahat sekali._

Jelas-jelas mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap hari, kenapa bisa melupakan Woojin?! Apa Woojin sedang dikerjai? Tapi untuk apa? Ulang tahunnya di musim dingin, masih beberapa bulan lagi. Lagipula kalau memang benar, kenapa Jihoon tidak tahu?

Melalui kaca mobil, Jihoon hanya dapat melihat siluet lampu kota yang berwarna-warni saking cepatnya van mereka melaju. Jisung masih bicara tentang MC dan hal penting lainnya, sesekali ditimpali oleh _hyung_ - _line_ yang duduk di belakang. Jihoon menoleh ke samping kanannya, ada Guanlin, serius memandangi layar _smartphone_ dengan _earphone_ menyumpal sebelah telinga. Jihoon menyikut lengan Guanlin.

"Guanlin- _ah_ … kau sayang padaku, 'kan?"

Guanlin mengerjap-erjap, "E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba, _hyung_? Iya, aku sayang kalian semua, kok…"

Jihoon meremas lengan adiknya itu, lalu menajamkan intonasi bicaranya. "Kalau begitu jujur padaku, dimana Woojin? Kenapa kalian pura-pura melupakannya?"

Guanlin, yang sepertinya sudah lelah karena ditanyai hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya, hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, " _Hyung_ … sepertinya _hyung_ kurang tidur…"

Jihoon jadi kesal.

Dia tidak sedang main-main, demi Tuhan! Dia khawatir pada Woojin! Kenapa semua orang seperti mempermainkannya? Bahkan manajer mereka juga ikut-ikutan berakting. Mana semua orang aktingnya mendadak bagus, lagi. Bahkan Jinyoung, yang tidak bisa berbohong padanya, nampak sangat meyakinkan saat berkata, _"Woojin siapa?"_

Jihoon sakit hati. Seolah-olah ia telah dikhianati. Dia tak suka.

Saat mereka bersiap-siap di ruang tunggu, akhirnya Jihoon mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya. Jisung mungkin bisa berbohong padanya sekali, tapi jika Jihoon sudah memelas, Jisung tidak akan tega. Ia terlalu baik.

"Ayo, semuanya. Kita berbaris."

Jisung mengabsen mereka semua seperti biasa, dan Jihoon ikut menunggu dalam detak jantung yang bergemuruh. Ketika hitungan Jisung berhenti di angka sepuluh, dia berhenti dan mengangguk.

"Semuanya lengkap."

Jihoon mencelos.

Ia menyusul Jisung dan menahan lengannya, berkata gagap. " _Hyu_ - _hyung_ , kumohon jangan begini… ka-katakan yang sebenarnya."

Jihoon putus asa. Jisung yang melihat adiknya begitu, ekspresinya berubah khawatir. "Ada apa? Kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

 _Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga?!_

"Woojin, _hyung_! Dimana dia? Apa dia ada _individual_ _schedule_? Kenapa tidak bersama kita? Tolong katakan padaku yang sebenarnya—a-aku tidak akan membocorkan rencana kalian pada siapa pun—atau jangan-jangan kalian sengaja mengerjaiku? Apa ini ide Woojin?"

Jisung memijit pelipisnya, pusing akan pertanyaan beruntun Jihoon. Sang _leader_ menghela napas, "Jihoon- _ah_ … aku akan mendengarkanmu selama apa pun saat kita sampai di _dorm_ nanti. Saat ini, kita harus tersenyum untuk Wannable. Kumohon padamu, tahan sedikit lagi… ya?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, tenggorokannya terasa serak. "Baiklah, _hyung_ …"

Tapi Jihoon tidak tahan. Permainan apa pun yang sedang mereka mainkan, ini sudah keterlaluan. Semua _staff_ , bahkan MC pun, bersikap seolah-olah mereka memang bersepuluh, bukan sebelas. Bagaimana perasaan _fans_ nanti?

 _Bagaimana perasaan Woojin?_

Jadi di sela-sela pertanyaan yang diberikan MC padanya, Jihoon dengan sengaja menyinggung Woojin agar mereka semua berhenti mempermainkannya dan mengatakan dimana Woojin saat ini. Yah, mungkin _member_ Wanna One berhasil mengelabuinya, tapi MC tidak akan berbohong di depan kamera, 'kan?

"… Ya, biasanya aku sering bermain bersama Woojin. Dia sering berteriak tidak jelas—"

"Woojin?"

Sang MC menangkap nama tersebut. Jihoon mengangguk penuh harap, kali ini mereka pasti membahas kenapa Woojin tidak bisa datang—

"Maksudmu Lee Woojin? _Maknae_ -nya Produce 101?"

Sekujur tubuhnya kebas.

"H-huh…?"

Jihoon menunduk, air matanya tumpah.


	4. Gift

Balasan _review_ chapter sebelumnya :

 **nikesulliha** : makasih udah bacaa! /ketjupbasah/

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 _ **(n) a thing given willingly to someone without payment; a present.**_

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke _dorm_ , Jihoon mengasingkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang, bersandar di kaca mobil, menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ , mogok bicara.

Setelah menangis di acara LIVE, Jihoon beralasan matanya kelilipan dan _staff_ memberinya tisu. Jisung dan Seongwu segera membuat lelucon agar penonton tidak terfokus ke Jihoon. Untunglah ia mengingat perkataan Jisung, sehingga Jihoon bisa kembali bersikap profesional. Meski dalam hati, ia kalut setengah mati.

 _Tidak ada._

Dada Jihoon terasa begitu sesak. Matanya panas lagi.

 _Woojin tidak ada dimana-mana._

Jihoon telah mencari di bermacam-macam _search_ _engine_ , mengetik kata kunci 'Wanna One Park Woojin', 'Chamsae Woojin', 'Brand New Music Woojin', 'Produce 101 Woojin', bahkan 'Wanna One Pink Sausage' di kolom pencarian, dan hasil yang muncul adalah Woojin yang lain. Ia juga telah menelusuri semua _group_ _chat_ , bahkan fancafe dan SNS, tapi semua percakapannya dengan Woojin telah lenyap. Tidak ada artikel, foto, video, Park Woojin menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Apa jangan-jangan… mimpi?"

Jihoon menepuk pipinya cukup keras hingga ia mengaduh sendiri. Bukan mimpi.

Mereka telah sampai di _dorm_ pukul satu pagi. Jihoon segera berlari ke kamarnya, membongkar barang-barang yang ada di sana seperti orang kesurupan. _Tidak_ _ada_. Jihoon mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan barang-barang yang hanya Woojin yang memilikinya. _Tidak ada sama sekali_.

"Jihoon- _ah_ …"

Jihoon menoleh dengan wajah bercucuran air mata. Ada Jisung yang bersandar di daun pintu, menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa? Ayo cerita pada _hyung_ , jangan memendamnya seorang diri."

Jihoon menarik Jisung ke ranjangnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Jihoon mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan kemeja sebelum bertanya, "Apa _hyung_ … benar-benar tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Park Woojin?"

Jisung mengerjap-erjap, terlihat jujur sekali. "Woojin… Kalau Lee Woojin aku kenal, atau Kim Woojin. Park Woojin ada, tapi teman SD-ku."

"Bukan…" Jihoon mulai pusing, "… Woojin yang kumaksud, tingginya sama sepertiku—oke, dia lebih tinggi satu sentimeter. Dia memiliki gingsul di taring kiri, dan alis yang menukik tajam seperti Angry Bird." Jihoon menggambar alis imajiner dengan telunjuk, Jisung mengangguk-angguk.

"Kulitnya _tan_ , pipinya agak _chubby_ , logat Busannya kentara sekali, dan bicaranya cepat mirip burung pipit—jadi _fans_ menjulukinya _chamsae_. Apa… _hyung_ mengingat sesuatu?"

Jisung terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Oh!" ia melompat ke ranjang milik Woojin, "dia tidur di sini! Sebelumnya ada satu ranjang biasa di sana," Jihoon menunjuk tempat kosong yang seharusnya diisi oleh ranjang Guanlin, "tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa benda itu bisa menghilang… begitu pula dengan barang-barang milik Woojin."

"Err… begini, Jihoon- _ah_ ," Jisung menggaruk tengkuknya, "dari awal memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Kurasa karena kita sepakat untuk membuat ruang kosong untuk duduk-duduk dan semacamnya."

 _Mustahil_.

Jihoon masih ingat dengan jelas. Beberapa jam yang lalu, siang tadi (sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidur pukul lima sore), ranjang itu masih ada di sana. Begitu pula dengan barang-barang Woojin, dan Woojin sendiri…

Jihoon kembali merasa sedih. Dia rindu Woojin. Akan beda situasinya jika seandainya Woojin pergi ke suatu tempat dan mengatakan kondisinya pada Jihoon atau _member_ lain, dia tidak akan sekhawatir ini.

"P-ponsel!" pekik Jihoon mengagetkan Jisung, "coba buka ponselmu, _hyung_! Apa ada kontak Woojin? Atau foto, foto kita bersebelas—" tenggorokan Jihoon tercekat, teringat akan hasil foto Wanna One yang ia peroleh di internet.

Ya. Mereka hanya bersepuluh. Ada spot kosong tempat Woojin seharusnya berada, tapi ia tidak disana.

"Tidak ada, Jihoon- _ah_. Lihat, kita hanya bersepuluh."

Jihoon berlari keluar kamar, menemui _member_ lain dan bertanya hal yang sama yang ia tanyakan pada Jisung. Semuanya memberi respon yang serupa; _tidak ada yang namanya Park Woojin. Wanna One hanya sepuluh orang._

"Suaranya, _hyung_! Di-dia selalu menang saat main Cleopatra!"

"Seingatku, yang selalu memenangkan permainan Cleopatra itu aku, Jihoon- _ah_ …" – Jaehwan.

"Dia dari Busan. Kalian sering melakukan percakapan antar orang Busan dengan _satoori_ kalian itu, _hyung_! Masa kau tidak ingat?"

"Err… seingatku aku sering melakukannya bersama Minhyun- _hyung_." – Daniel.

"Dia _main_ _dancer_ kita, hyung… kalian sering melakukan _collab_ , ingat? Bersama Daniel- _hyung_ juga?"

"Benarkah…? Aku… tidak ingat." – Sungwoon.

"Woo-Woojin sering berkeliaran dan ribut sendiri, kau bahkan ingin jadi dia karena kelebihan energinya itu, _hyung_!"

"Maaf, Jihoon- _ah_ … aku benar-benar tidak ingat." – Minhyun.

"Ingatlah, Daehwi- _ya_ … dia paling sering merecokimu. Kau adalah adik kesayangannya."

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, _hyung_ …"

Daehwi adalah orang terakhir yang ia tanyai, dan memiliki jawaban yang paling menohok hatinya. Jihoon jadi merasa seperti orang linglung karena hanya dirinya seorang yang ingat.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Jihoon terpikir sesuatu, kemudian membuka _browser_ di _smartphone_ -nya dan mengetik kata kunci ' _people suddenly missing_ ' (dalam Hangul). Hasilnya, ia menemukan _list_ orang-orang hilang, kebanyakan saat berpergian ke suatu tempat seorang diri. Sedangkan ia sudah memastikan kalau Woojin tidak pergi kemana-mana sore tadi. Lagipula, jika ia menghilang dengan cara begitu pun, tidak mungkin sampai dilupakan orang.

Jihoon mengetik kata kunci lain; _people being forgotten_ (dalam Hangul).

Yang muncul di layar kebanyakan artikel tentang Dementia atau Alzheimer, yang mana tidak masuk akal. Mereka semua masih muda dan sehat, bisa menghapal gerakan _dance_ , lirik lagu, bahkan wajah para _fans_ yang sering datang saat _fansign_.

 _Lalu apa?_

Kenapa mendadak semua lupa akan Woojin? Kenapa mendadak semua tentang Woojin hilang tanpa bekas?

"Kenapa hanya aku yang ingat…"

Disaat putus asa begini, pikiran Jihoon mulai melantur. Ia mulai membayangkan kalau ada penyihir yang memanipulasi ingatan semua orang, atau jangan-jangan Woojin diculik _alien_ dan _alien_ -nya membuat seluruh dunia lupa, serta teori _absurd_ lainnya. Sejauh ini, teori diculik _alien_ terdengar paling masuk akal. Tapi Jihoon adalah orang yang rasional. Kalaupun benar begitu, kenapa si _alien_ tidak menghapus ingatan Jihoon juga? Kenapa malah membiarkan Jihoon stres begini?

"Jangan-jangan ini permintaan Woojin sebelum diculik _alien_ , supaya aku menderita…"

Jihoon tertawa miris. Ingin sekali ia menampar Woojin seribu kali.

"Awas saja. Kalau kembali nanti, akan langsung kubunuh…"

Untuk saat ini, Jihoon akan berusaha membuat semua orang kembali mengingat Woojin dengan cara apa pun. Woojin itu nyata. Woojin itu ada. Wanna One itu bersebelas. Jihoon masih ingat jelas suara cemprengnya, tingkah berisiknya, dan makiannya kala Jihoon mengejek kalau Woojin tidak akan bisa menanam bunga sebab mengurus diri sendiri saja dia tidak becus—

Jihoon diam. Lama.

Buru-buru ia berlari menuju dapur, tidak hati-hati sampai menabrak Jinyoung yang baru saja mengambil camilan di kulkas. Jihoon merutuki dirinya yang lamban dalam berpikir. _Kenapa tidak coba mencari petunjuk tentang Woojin di tempat terakhir ia melihatnya?_

Jihoon membuka pintu penghubung dapur dan halaman belakang dengan napas terengah-engah. Udara musim panas pukul dua pagi langsung menerpa hidungnya. Di sini, beberapa jam yang lalu, Woojin berjongkok sambil mengisi tanah ke dalam pot—

Jihoon menahan napasnya.

"ADA!" teriaknya senang, "POTNYA ADA!"


	5. Emphasize

Balesan _review_ chapter sebelumnya :

 **thealaee** : ini lanjutannya :) makasih udah bacaaa!

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.** __

 _ **(n) make (something) more clearly defined.**_

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

"INI BUKTINYA, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Jihoon memasuki _dorm_ dengan wajah sumringah. Di tangannya, terdapat pot bunga plastik ukuran kecil. Ia segera menaruh benda tersebut di meja ruang tengah—pantatnya sempat ditendang Jinyoung karena Jihoon menghalangi televisi (anak itu pasti masih ngambek perihal Jihoon yang tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dasar bocah.)

"Semuanya! Tolong kumpul sebentar!"

Jisung yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon dengan khawatir, tanpa banyak bicara langsung membangunkan Daniel, Daehwi, Guanlin dan Minhyun. Sisanya memang sudah berada di ruang tengah, sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel atau menonton siaran malam. Seongwu yang pertama berbicara,

"Memang ada apa, Jihoon- _ah_? Kenapa bawa-bawa pot?"

"Sebentar, saja, _hyung_. Aku mau bertanya…"

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah—sebagian dengan wajah mengantuk, sebagian bingung. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Jihoon langsung mengambil pot bunga yang ia temukan dan menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Ini milik siapa?"

Hening.

" _Hyung_ , yang benar saja…" Daehwi menggeliat di sofa, makin erat menempel pada Jisung, sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Jihoon. Dia kira Jihoon akan membahas hal penting.

"Kau mengumpulkan kami semua hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Jaehwan tidak habis pikir.

"Makanya dengar dulu," Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah telah mengganggu mereka. Tapi baginya, penemuan ini sangat penting, "aku menemukannya di taman belakang. Siang tadi, Woojin yang mengisi pot ini dengan tanah, dan menanam biji bunga di sini."

"Haah, Woojin lagi—"

Jihoon langsung memotong protes dari Sungwoon, "Pot ini bukan milik salah satu dari kalian, 'kan?"

Sembilan orang kompak menggeleng.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, "Nah, itu dia! Kenapa pot ini bisa ada di _dorm_ kita kalau kalian tidak ada yang membelinya? Ini buktinya! Aku jelas-jelas melihat Woojin mengisi pot ini dengan tanah dan biji bunga—"

"Bukannya itu milikmu?"

Jihoon menoleh, mendapati Jinyoung menatapnya tajam. "Bisa saja _hyung_ yang beli, 'kan? Soalnya cuma _hyung_ yang tahu soal itu."

Wajah Jihoon merah padam, marah. "Aku tidak membelinya! Woojin yang membelinya!"

Daniel tertawa canggung, "Hei, hei, jangan bertengkar… hmm, kalau bukan Jihoon yang membelinya, mungkin Manajer- _hyung_?"

Jihoon menggeleng keras-keras, "Manajer- _hyung_ tidak suka hal-hal begini, kalian semua juga tahu, 'kan? Percayalah padaku, ini Woojin yang—"

"Jihoon- _ah_ ," Jisung yang melihat _member_ lainnya mulai risih, akhirnya tidak tahan juga, "begini… aku percaya padamu."

Jihoon tersenyum manis hingga deretan giginya nampak, "Jisung- _hyuuung_ ~"

"Tapi," Jisung menghentikan Jihoon yang ingin memeluknya, "tapi, kau tidak punya cukup bukti. Kalau memang orang bernama Park Woojin itu nyata… pasti ada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan, sesuatu yang akan membuat kami ingat padanya."

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal. Kenapa kita bisa lupa?" timpal Seongwu sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Pilihannya hanya dua; kita yang amnesia, atau Jihoon yang berhalusinasi." tambah Minhyun.

Daniel nyengir, "Seperti di film fiksi saja. Si Woojin itu mungkin diculik _alien_ lalu _alien_ -nya membuat kita semua lupa—"

"Sudah, sudah. Tidur sana, Kang Choding."

"Terlalu banyak konsumsi fiksi ilmiah, ya, begitu…"

Semua _member_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur, sebab pagi nanti mereka masih ada jadwal lain. Jihoon memasuki kamarnya, merasa aneh sebab ranjang yang biasa ditempati Woojin kini diisi oleh Guanlin. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya.

Punggung Jihoon ditepuk pelan. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jisung yang memberinya segelas susu vanila.

"Jihoon- _ah_ … _gwenchana_?"

Jihoon tersenyum, meminum susu itu beberapa teguk lalu mengembalikannya pada Jisung. "Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, _hyung_. Aku senang."

Jisung mengelus kepala adiknya sayang. "Untuk saat ini, tidur saja dulu. Jaga kesehatan, jangan membuat dirimu stres."

"Iya, _hyung_." Jihoon memeluk Jisung, merasa begitu beruntung telah mengenal manusia sebaik ini. "Woojin sangat sayang padamu, lho, _hyung_."

"Hee… benarkah?"

"Um. Dia sering mengerjaimu… tapi dia akan membantu setiap kali kau kesulitan. Dia selalu bilang kalau kau adalah kakak favoritnya."

Jisung terkekeh, "Kalau begitu bilang padanya, cepatlah kembali."

.

-:-

.

Jihoon telah menghubungi semua teman-temannya di Produce 101, mulai dari Youngmin dan Donghyun yang paling dekat dengan Woojin, sampai orang yang ia ketahui tidak terlalu dekat dengan Woojin. Ia punya harapan yang begitu besar, tapi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang mengingat Woojin membuat harapannya kian surut.

"Aku kaget, lho, Jihoon- _ie_ menemuiku di sela-sela kesibukan."

Hyungseob memeluk Jihoon erat. Mereka bertemu secara rahasia di kafe punya kenalan Hyungseob. Popularitas Jihoon terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

"Iya… khusus untung Hyungseob, aku mau bertanya secara langsung."

Hyungseob mengerjap-erjap, "Eh? Tanya apa?"

Jihoon bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Ia tidak menanyakan kesibukan Hyungseob akhir-akhir ini, atau bagaimana kabar Euiwoong, atau hal umum lainnya yang ditanyakan seorang teman saat bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Jihoon langsung bercerita dari hari dimana ia melihat Woojin di taman belakang, berlatar langit musim panas, kemudian ia pergi tidur, dan ketika ia bagun, Woojin sudah menghilang. Lalu keanehan dimana semua orang kompak melupakan Woojin, dan hilangnya jejak Woojin dari dunia, dan penemuan pot bunga.

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk. Meskipun dia banyak bicara, Hyungseob juga adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak menyela Jihoon satu kali pun hingga Jihoon menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Selesai bercerita panjang lebar, Jihoon menyesap Americano-nya lalu menatap Hyungseob. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Seob- _ie_?"

Hyungseob tidak yakin. "Aku… tidak ingat ada orang yang seperti itu."

Meski Jihoon sudah menyiapkah hatinya untuk kecewa sekali lagi, tetap saja, rasanya sesak sekali.

"Sedikit pun…? Dulu kalian sering satu tim saat melakukan misi bersama. Kalian dekat sekali. Dia mengajarimu _dance_ … kau berterima kasih sekali padanya. Kau bilang dia adalah _fixed_ _pick_ -mu…"

Jihoon menunduk, matanya panas. "Kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya…"

Hyungseob gelagapan. Tidak pernah ia melihat Jihoon seperti ini. Tapi yang dikatakannya memang benar; ia tidak tahu siapa itu Park Woojin. Tidak ada sosok dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan Jihoon di dalam memorinya.

"Maaf, Jihoon- _ie_ … yang mengajariku _dance_ itu Daniel- _hyung_ … _fixed_ _pick_ -ku juga Daniel- _hyung_."

Iya, Jihoon sudah tahu. Ia sempat menonton ulang Produce 101,

—dan tidak ada Woojin di sana.

Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Semua kejadian yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Woojin seolah dirancang ulang dengan sangat mulus. Bahkan di _season_ sebelumnya pun, pemenang akhir hanya ada sepuluh orang.

"Ah—bagaimana dengan _wristband_? Dulu kau sempat memberi itu pada Woojin. Warnanya hitam, dia sering memakainya saat latihan…" suara Jihoon semakin mengecil seiring ia menangkap ekspresi bingung pada wajah Hyungseob.

"Err… Jihoon- _ie_ , aku… aku tidak ingat…"

Jihoon terisak, sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan. Hyungseob yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengelus kepala Jihoon, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Hyungseob tidak ingin menyalahkan Jihoon seperti kebanyakan teman Produce 101 mereka yang bilang bahwa Jihoon berhalusinasi. Jihoon bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jihoon pasti punya alasan.

"Ah iya, Jihoon- _ie_ … kalau dia benar nyata, apa orang tua Park Woojin masih ada?"

.

-:-

.

Dan di sini lah Jihoon, berkat saran dari Hyungseob. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluarga Woojin. Jadwal Wanna One juga cukup padat sehingga tidak sempat mengadakan acara kumpul dengan orang tua seluruh _member_. Bisa bertemu orang tua masing-masing saja sudah sangat beruntung.

Sekali lagi Jihoon merutuki kelambatannya dalam berpikir. Ini gara-gara kontak orang tua Woojin ikut terhapus di _smartphone_ -nya (serta _smartphone_ _member_ lain) sehingga Jihoon harus mencari informasi tentang keluarga Woojin terlebih dahulu. Di dunia dimana Park Woojin menghilang, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya juga ikut lenyap.

Jihoon sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di Busan. Susah sekali mencari alamat ini, mengatur hari kosong, _plus_ memohon-mohon pada Manajer- _hyung_ agar diijinkan pergi tanpa diketahui perusahaan. Untung saja ada Jisung dan _member_ lain yang mau membantunya. Meski mereka tidak percaya, setidaknya, mereka tetap membantu Jihoon saat Jihoon membutuhkan.

Daerah sekitar rumah itu lumayan sepi—mungkin karena sudah pukul sembilan malam. Jihoon berbalik, melambai pada Jisung dan Seongwu yang menunggunya di mobil milik manajer mereka. Memantapkan hati, Jihoon melepas maskernya dan membunyikan bel.

Yang membuka pintu adalah seorang anak perempuan setinggi dadanya. Jihoon tersenyum,

" _Annyeong_ , Yerim- _ah_."

Park Yerim, adik Woojin (yang pernah ia temui saat keluarga Woojin berkunjung ke _dorm_ beberapa bulan lalu) membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Wa-Wanna One—Pa-Park Jihoon!"

Jihoon reflek menempelkan telunjuk dengan bibirnya, "Sttt, jangan berisik. Boleh aku bertamu sebentar?"

Yerim yang masih syok, mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk. Gadis itu segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya untuk memanggil ayah-ibunya.

Singkatnya, mereka memperlakukan Jihoon seperti memperlakukan Presiden Korea. Jihoon meminta mereka merahasiakan kedatangannya, memberi satu keluarga itu bingkisan berisi jeruk mandarin dan daging sapi, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf sudah mengganggu istirahat Anda." Jihoon membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya kemari karena ingin bertanya beberapa hal yang bersifat pribadi… apakah Anda keberatan?"

Ayah dan Ibu Woojin nampak bingung, berbeda dengan Yerim yang mengangguk kelewat semangat. "Tanyakan apa saja, _oppa_!"

Jihoon mulai bertanya apakah mereka punya seorang anak lain—yang dijawab dengan gelengan bingung. _Anak kami hanya Yerim._

Jihoon mulai emosional dengan menanyakan foto-foto keluarga, letak kamar Woojin—yang anehnya menjadi kamar Yerim, dan mengatakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Woojin, ciri-cirinya, semua yang Jihoon ketahui tentang sahabatnya itu secara bertubi-tubi.

"Anu… nak Jihoon, tenanglah dulu. Kau menangis."

Jihoon hanya tak ingin menyerah. Tapi kenyataan menamparnya kuat-kuat.

Ibu Woojin memberinya teh ginseng yang ajaibnya bisa meredakan emosinya. Yerim yang berisik (mirip Woojin) pun ikut diam. Setelah satu jam lamanya ia bertamu (demi mendengar jawaban orang tua Woojin yang ia tahu persis akan bagaimana), Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Yerim mengantar Jihoon hingga memasuki mobil—sekalian modus menyapa dua _member_ lainnya.

"Aku percaya pada Jihoon- _oppa_." ucapnya sebelum Jihoon menutup pintu mobil.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

Gadis itu terkekeh, " _Oppa_ tidak mungkin datang jauh-jauh ke Busan hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong, 'kan? Entah orang tuaku yang berbohong, atau kami semua yang anehnya bisa lupa. Tapi aku merasa, aku benar-benar punya seorang kakak—yang berisik."

Jihoon tertawa, "Kalian sering bertengkar, tapi dia sayang sekali padamu. Setiap mendapat gaji, hal pertama yang ia beli adalah hadiah untukmu."

Yerim tersenyum lebar, "Apa kakakku sangat suka menari?"

"Lebih dari apa pun."

"Kalau begitu… aku juga akan berjuang," Yerim mengedipkan matanya, "aku sudah menjadi _trainee_ sekarang. Doakan aku, ya, Jihoon- _oppa_."

Jihoon memberinya kalung yang kebetulan ia pakai saat itu sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Yerim meminta Jihoon memeluknya dan ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Yerim anak yang bersemangat, persis Woojin. Mata tajam dan bentuk bibirnya juga duplikat Woojin.

Jihoon sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Seperti kata orang-orang; mungkin Woojin memang tidak ada sejak awal. Namun pertemuannya dengan keluarga Woojin membantah semua itu. Bagaimana Jihoon bisa mengenal Yerim dan orang tua Woojin jika Jihoon tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka? Bahkan Jisung dan Seongwu saja tidak kenal. Orang tua Woojin juga berkata kalau ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Aneh, bukan? Sudah jelas; mereka semua lah yang melupakan Woojin.

Jihoon kembali teringat akan penemuan pot bunga Woojin (ia menamainya begitu sebab ia tidak ingin mencari tahu tanaman apa itu sebelum bunganya mekar sendiri). Jihoon akan menjaganya baik-baik, satu-satunya 'hadiah' yang ditinggalkan Woojin untuknya.

Jihoon tidak akan menyerah.

.

-:-

.

 **A/N.**

HAPPY GRADUATION ANAK-ANAK KEMBARKU!

Akhirnya bisa liat Woojin pake seragam huhuhuhuuhu lucu bangeeet.

Ciiaaaa tukeran seragam wkwk. Jihoon cocok pake item, jadi _manly_ dia hahaha. Sekali lagi selamat sosis pink-ku! Tetap rusuh yaaa!


	6. Tormented

headnote :

Makasih sebanyak-banyak buat _review_ chapter sebelumnya yang aku seneeeeng banget banyak yang mulai berteori(?) tentang hilangnya Woojin hehehe makasih udah baca ya :) dan maaf udah bikin nunggu lama banget so this is chapter 6 : tormented.

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 _ **(a) experiencing or characterized by severe physical or mental suffering.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-:-**_

 _ **.**_

Namun, semuanya terasa begitu berat.

Jihoon masih tidak terbiasa tanpa Woojin. Di negaranya, senioritas benar-benar hal yang tidak bisa dikesampingkan. Karena itu teman seumuran akan otomatis menjadi orang terdekat, yang bisa diperlakukan semena-mena tanpa embel-embel 'lebih tua' atau 'lebih muda'. Jihoon adalah anak yang kalem, Woojin kebalikannya. Bila dua kutub magnet yang berbeda bertemu, mereka akan saling menarik. Begitulah bagaimana dia dan Woojin menjadi kawan karib yang apa-apa dilakukan berdua.

Akibat dari seringnya bersama, jika salah satu hilang, maka yang satunya akan ikut berubah. Jihoon tidak lagi senang mengerjai _member_ lain (yang biasa ia lakukan berdasarkan ide Woojin), jadi lebih suka malas-malasan (sebab ia biasa bermain bersama Woojin), jadi lebih tidak bersemangat.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , mau ikut Mafia Game, tidak?"

Jihoon, setengah sadar, menggeliat di atas kasurnya sambil bergumam pelan, "Tidak, Woojin- _ie_..."

Tiga detik kemudian dia baru sadar akan ucapannya sendiri. Jihoon membuka mata dan menemukan Seongwu berdiri di daun pintu, tengah menatapnya dengan kikuk.

"Seongwu- _hyung_... ma-maaf."

"Tidak, tidak, tidur saja lagi. Maaf mengganggumu, ya."

Seongwu melempar tawa kaku sebelum kemudian menghilang dari sana. Jihoon menghela napas kasar. Ia masih belum terbiasa.

Tidak sekali-dua kali Jihoon begini. Bila sedang terburu-buru atau tidak sadar, ia selalu memanggil _member_ lain dengan nama yang salah. Terutama saat ia melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Woojin, ketika member lain menggantikan sosoknya, Jihoon sama sekali belum siap.

"Makanan ini... siapa yang pesan?"

Jihoon yang sedang membantu Sungwoon menata makanan di meja, mendongak memandang Jaehwan. "Aku, _hyung_. Kenapa?"

"Kelebihan porsi, ya? Kurasa ini untuk sebelas orang. Atau ada yang makan dua porsi?"

 _Damn._

 _Dia lupa._

Jihoon tertawa palsu, "Itu... aku pesan dua porsi. Ya. Begitu."

Jihoon merutuk dalam hati; _Jaehwan-_ hyung _tidak peka._ Padahal dia dengan sengaja sering-sering menyinggung Woojin di depan semua _member_ , supaya mereka segera ingat. Tapi tentu ada manusia macam Kim Jaehwan yang memanaskan air saja lupa sampai airnya menguap tanpa sisa.

"Woojin, ya?"

Sungwoon memberinya senyum simpul, dan Jihoon merasa sangat bersyukur masih ada yang mau menghargai usahanya. "Iya, _hyung_."

"Maaf, ya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa."

Jihoon tahu, kok. Ia sudah kenyang dengan jawaban itu setiap saat, sepuluh hari lamanya. Dan anehnya, sesaknya masih saja sama.

" _Hyung_ sakit? Akhir-akhir ini _hyung_ kelihatan lesu sekali."

Dalam rentang hari-hari panjang itu, tentu saja ada yang menyadari perubahan pada Jihoon. Guanlin contohnya.

"Memang sebelumnya aku bagaimana?" balas Jihoon.

Guanlin berpikir. "Hmm... lebih senang bergerak? Kalau dipikir-pikir, _hyung_ lebih banyak sendirian, sama saja seperti sekarang, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda, ya?"

"Karena dulu ada Woojin!" jawab Jihoon bersemangat, "kalian juga sering keluar bersama, lho! Ke bioskop waktu itu, dengan Minhyun- _hyung_ dan Daniel- _hyung_ juga, katanya mau menonton seri Marvel. Ingat, tidak?"

Guanlin mengerjap-ngerjap, terlihat ragu menjawab, namun akhirnya bersuara juga. "Tidak ingat..."

Jihoon menghela napas. _Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?_ Semuanya mulai melelahkan. Akan terasa lebih mudah jika seseorang, seorang saja di dunia ini, selain dirinya, yang mengingat eksistensi Woojin. Mereka bisa bertukar cerita, seling mengenang, dan memastikan bahwa Woojin benar nyata. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada satu pun.

Hanya Jihoon.

.

-:-

.

 _Hanya Jihoon._

"Park Jihoon, ulangi."

Latihan sebelum tampil di acara penghargaan musik ternama, dan Jihoon mendapat tiga kali teguran karena melakukan kesalahan pada koreografi mereka.

"Maaf." cicitnya, berusaha menghapal koreografi untuk sepuluh orang, tiga lagu banyaknya. Di dunia tanpa kehadiran Woojin, ialah yang menggantikan posisinya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jihoon sama sekali belum siap.

Saat pelatih menyerukan kata 'istirahat', Jihoon cepat-cepat menyambar botol air mineralnya lalu minum dengan rakus. Kepalanya harus didinginkan dari gambaran video yang ia tonton sebelum latihan. Wanna One bersepuluh... dengan dia yang mengambil semua bagian Woojin.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_ Jihoon ingat dengan jelas di mana posisi menarinya dan seberapa banyak _part_ menyanyi yang ia dapat. Jihoon juga ingat bagian menyanyinya Woojin, bahkan pose yang sering Woojin pakai setiap tampil. _Bagaimana bisa semua Woojin itu berubah menjadi Jihoon?_

"Jihoon- _ah_ ," Jisung menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah memijit kepalanya, "kau sakit?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak, _hyung_." Lalu Jihoon sadar kalau Jisung adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang percaya padanya, jadi, Jihoon berkata terus terang.

"Sebenarnya bagian-bagianku yang salah saat latihan tadi, itu semua milik Woojin. Makanya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Jisung menanggapi dengan elusan di pundak dan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami. "Maaf, ya, padahal aku _leader_ tapi tidak banyak membantu..."

Jihoon reflek menyangkal, " _Hyung_ bicara apa, sih?"

Jihoon jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Jisung punya beban yang besar di bahunya, tapi Jihoon bahkan tidak pernah mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandang si kakak. Padahal Jisung selalu mengerti Jihoon, percaya Jihoon, mengutamakan Jihoon dan adik-adiknya yang lain. Jisung selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Wanna One dan Wannable, dalam waktu mereka yang terbatas.

Memang, Jihoon mungkin merasa frustasi, tapi seseorang tidak bisa hidup tanpa memengaruhi hidup orang lain. Tak seharusnya perasaan sedihnya membuat orang lain susah. _Mestinya aku tidak menjadi beban,_ pikirnya, _sekarang ini, yang harus kulakukan adalah memberi penampilan terbaik untuk semuanya._

Maka Jihoon menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras hingga Jisung terkesiap, "Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum istirahat selesai. Aku akan berlatih lagi." kemudian tersenyum lebar, "maaf sudah membuat _hyung_ khawatir."

Sudut-sudut bibir Jisung tertarik ke atas. Ditepuknya punggung Jihoon tiga kali sebelum berlalu pergi, "Kalau perlu sesuatu, bilang saja pada _hyung_."

"Terima kasih, Jisung- _hyung_."

Woojin... Woojin pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ialah yang tinggal paling lama di ruang latihan, terus berusaha menjadi sempurna. Bahkan jika ia berakhir terluka, Woojin tidak akan berhenti, sebab ia sangat suka menari.

Harusnya Jihoon tidak lupa hal itu; menjadi profesional di depan kamera. Meski dalam hati, kadang rasanya berat, murung, sesak. Sudah lima belas hari berlalu sejak saat itu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda atau petunjuk tentang keberadaan Woojin. Entah di mana ia, sedang lapar kah? Masih sehat atau tengah sekarat? Gara-gara tiada kabar, Jihoon jadi khawatir setiap saat. Apakah Woojin masih berisik minta ampun, bersemangat, dan menyenangkan? _Ah_ —

 _Ia rindu Woojin._

(Woojin mungkin akan terbahak sampai berguling di lantai kalau mendengar Jihoon berkata begini, tapi Jihoon tidak keberatan asal Woojin kembali.)

.

-:-

.

"Selamat atas penghargaan _Rookie of the Year_!"

Gelas-gelas dibenturkan, gelak tawa mengudara. Sepulang dari acara _awards_ tahunan, mereka mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan dengan memanggang daging di halaman belakang _dorm_.

"Hoi."

Jihoon berjongkok di depan pot bunga sembari memegang erat piala kemenangan Wanna One.

" _Rookie of the Year_ , kau percaya itu? Waktu awal debut, kita sering membicarakan penghargaan ini."

Ingatan Jihoon memutar gambar Woojin yang berlarian semangat sambil tertawa, berkata lantang kalau ia akan mengukir memori terbaik bersama Wanna One dan Wannable. Termasuk menyabet gelar pendatang baru terbaik tahun ini.

"Kalau saja tadi kau ada di panggung bersama kami, Jin- _ah_ , aku bertaruh kau pasti menangis," Jihoon tertawa hambar, "cepatlah kembali, supaya aku bisa pamer piala emas ini padamu."

Jihoon tersenyum memandang Tanaman Woojin (ia menyebutnya begitu) yang sudah mulai tumbuh daun. Ia tak sabar akan jadi apa peninggalan satu-satunya Woojin ini nanti.

.

-:-

.

 **N.**

Halo :)

Maaf udah menelantarkan work ini huhuhuhu T_T aku sedang dalam kondisi dimana ide seliweran bebas di kepala tapi pas ngetik tiba-tiba blank. Engga ngerti kenapa :( chapter ini aja aku nggak puas sama sekali wkwk mungkin nanti bakal kuedit lagi. Mungkin.

Chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan update (setidaknya) lebih cepet dari chapter 6 hehe semoga nggak bosen sama fik ini ya :D

Makasih udah baca! /ketjup/


	7. Memory

_**(n)something remembered from the past; a recollection.**_

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **.**

Daehwi yakin sekali, keanehan Jihoon bermula saat mereka menghadiri suatu acara _talkshow_ terkenal. Jihoon gelisah setiap saat, menanyakan berulang-ulang tentang seseorang yang tidak Daehwi kenal, bahkan menangis di depan kamera.

"Jihoon- _hyung_ jadi aneh..." curhatnya pada Jinyoung yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ingat saat _hyung_ bertanya tentang pot bunga di halaman belakang itu? Kukira dia sedang akting atau semacamnya."

Daehwi setuju. Seumur-umur tidak pernah Daehwi melihat Jihoon yang seperti... seperti bukan Jihoon. Jihoon bukan orang yang keras kepala, dia pasif dan lebih banyak mengalah. Tapi saat ia mengatakan bahwa pot bunga di halaman belakang (yang entah milik siapa) sebenarnya adalah kepunyaan seseorang bernama Woojin, Jihoon bahkan tidak mau disanggah. Bahkan Jisung yang selalu berusaha berpikir dalam sudut pandang orang lain pun merasa bingung dengan tingkah Jihoon. Sang _leader_ saja tidak bisa mengerti, apalagi Daehwi.

Daehwi tentunya khawatir pada Jihoon. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu terkena stres karena pekerjaan? Tapi saat di panggung, Jihoon lah yang paling menikmati segala yang mereka lakukan, setiap detiknya. Jadi anggapan stres pekerjaan itu segera ditepis Daehwi jauh-jauh.

Atau Jihoon memang sedang berakting seperti kata Jinyoung? Mengingat cita-citanya adalah menjadi aktor. Ah, Daehwi tidak paham.

Bagi Daehwi, Jihoon sangat susah dimengerti. Kadang ia bisa jadi kakak yang paling menyenangkan, yang enak diajak mengobrol dan melakukan hal-hal seru, kadang malah bisa jadi orang asing yang jarang bertukar sapa padahal tinggal dalam satu atap.

"Soalnya dulu ada Woojin!"

Daehwi reflek menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya di balik dinding saat menangkap sosok Jihoon dan Guanlin tengah berhadapan.

"Kalian juga sering keluar bersama, lho! Ke bioskop waktu itu, dengan Minhyun- _hyung_ dan Daniel- _hyung_ juga, katanya mau menonton seri Marvel. Ingat, tidak?"

 _Jihoon_ -hyung _masih belum berhenti_ , batin Daehwi.

"Tidak ingat..." lirih Guanlin yang diamini Daehwi.

Percakapan itu langsung berakhir dengan langkah gontai Jihoon menjauh dari situ. Daehwi menampakkan diri, membuat Guanlin terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

Protes si _maknae_ diabaikan, "Guanlin- _ah_ ," ditariknya lengan Guanlin mendekat, "menurutmu Jihoon- _hyung_ masih waras, tidak?"

Guanlin langsung menggeplak jidatnya pelan, "Ngawur."

"Habisnya kalau cuma akting, harusnya sudah selesai, kan? Sudah dua minggu, loh, dan dia masih tetap begitu." ucap Daehwi sambil mencebikkan bibir.

Cukup lama Guanlin terdiam sebelum kembali bersuara, "Kau percaya Jihoon- _hyung_ , tidak?"

Jujur saja, Daehwi akui Jihoon tidak pernah mengecewakan mereka. Selain perkara orang-yang-entah-benar-ada-atau-tidak ini, baik di panggung maupun di luar panggung, Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon si pekerja keras.

"Aku... percaya. Jihoon- _hyung_ selalu profesional, kok."

"Ya sudah. Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kau cuma perlu percaya saja." Guanlin menyengir, "Lagipula otakku tidak kuat berpikir rumit."

Itu Guanlin, yang selalu berpikir simpel tentang semua hal. Daehwi tidak bisa. Dia akan terus penasaran hingga ia menemukan jawaban valid.

Tapi tidak ada bukti berarti yang Jihoon temukan lagi selain pot bunga di halaman belakang. Hal itu membuat Daehwi yakin kalau Park Woojin itu tidak ada. Entah Jihoon sengaja mengarang untuk tujuan tertentu, entahlah. Daehwi merasa ia sudah cukup dengan pemikiran bahwa Jihoon salah.

Hingga kemudian suatu kali, Jihoon masuk ke kamar Daehwi dan menemukan mainan rakit di atas lemari penyimpanan barang.

Isi kepala Daehwi benar-benar _blank_ kala Jihoon bertanya antusias, "Kau membeli ini untuk Woojin, kan?"

Darah Daehwi berdesir, "H-huh?" Daehwi sama sekali lupa mengapa ia membeli mainan rakit.

 _Atau_ _untuk siapa_.

"Mainan ini," Jihoon tersenyum lebar, napas Daehwi menjadi semakin cepat, "aku ingat sekali kau membelinya untuk Woojin. Apa kau ingat sesuatu, Daehwi- _ya_?"

 _Panik_.

Mata Daehwi bergerilya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. _Tidak_. Segala persepsi yang ia tanam di kepalanya terasa dipatahkan oleh mainan rakit yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa ia beli. _Mainan itu..._

Seharusnya Daehwi tidak membelinya, karena kerabat atau temannya tidak ada yang suka merakit mainan. Namun kenyataannya, Daehwi ingat ia membeli mainan tersebut, benda itu nyata ada di kamarnya, masih terbungkus plastik di atas rak.

Tapi, untuk siapa?

Jihoon menghela napas, "Sepertinya kau tidak ingat apa-apa."

Diusapnya helikopter rakit tersebut lalu diletakkannya lagi di tempat semula. Daehwi lekat memandang Jihoon yang mendekat ke arahnya untuk kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Daehwi sayang.

"Tahu, tidak, Daehwi- _ya_... Woojin itu sayang sekali padamu. Sangat." Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dia sering masuk ke kamarmu cuma untuk mengganggumu, agar kau memerhatikannya."

.

Daehwi merinding.

 _._

 _Dia sering masuk ke kamarmu._

.

Daehwi menggigil.

.

Sepeninggal Jihoon dari situ, mendadak kamarnya terasa asing dan menyeramkan. _Dia sering masuk ke kamarmu._ Kata-kata itu menghantui Daehwi berhari-hari.

Malam-malamnya tidak lagi terasa damai. Daehwi selalu was-was akan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada yang mengawasinya dari pojok kamar, atau dari bawah tempat tidur, atau malah... sudah ada di sampingnya, ikut tertidur, tengah menatap Daehwi lekat-lekat?

Mimpinya tidak lagi indah. Daehwi sering terjaga dengan napas terengah-engah, mimpi buruk. Diliriknya Jinyoung dan Sungwoon yang tertidur tenang. Dibangunkannya Sungwoon, yang untungnya tidak keberatan membagi setengah bagian kasur untuk menampung tubuh kurus Daehwi.

 _Seram._

Semua ini mulai menyeramkan.

Daehwi tidak ingin menanggung kekalutannya lama-lama, maka ia langsung memberitahu Jisung.

Jisung, yang mendengarkan dengan seksama, terdiam lama. "Jadi menurutmu, Woojin itu teman imajinasinya Jihoon?"

"Semacam itu." Daehwi menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya, "Dan cuma Jihoon- _hyung_ saja yang bisa melihatnya. Bayangkan, _hyung_ , bayangkan temannya itu sering masuk kamarku, atau malah diam disana sepanjang waktu!"

 _Manusia takut pada hal yang tidak mereka pahami_. Jisung rasa, ia bisa mengerti mengapa Daehwi merasa ngeri. Selama ini dia memang tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Jihoon, tapi kalau sudah sampai seperti ini... Jihoon harus dihentikan.

Jadi malam itu, saat Jihoon sibuk menaikkan _level game_ -nya sendirian di ruang tengah, Jisung diam-diam mengumpulkan _member_ lainnya dan menanyakan pendapat mereka. Cukup lama kesembilan pemuda itu berdebat, hingga mereka sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Jihoon tidak akan berhenti membahas Woojin sampai mereka semua ingat—yang mana tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil mengingat sosok dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Jihoon. Sosok Woojin.

Ketika Jihoon menyelesaikan _game_ -nya, ia kaget melihat semua anggota berkumpul di kamar Jihoon tanpa dirinya.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Jihoon tidak nyaman ditatap sedemikian rupa, "Kenapa semua berkumpul di sini?"

Semuanya diam, beberapa ada yang menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan tanya dari Jihoon. Beberapa ada yang memandang Jihoon dengan alis bertaut, terutama Daehwi, membuat Jihoon semakin tidak nyaman.

"To-tolong jelaskan padaku..." cicitnya.

Jisung akhirnya berdiri, menghela napas keras kemudian mendekati Jihoon. Jihoon benci saat-saat dimana Jisung melihatnya dengam sorot penuh empati, penuh rasa kasihan.

"Jihoon- _ah_... mau coba ke psikiater?"

.

-:-

.

 **N**.

aku kesulitan sama perasaan takutnya daehwi di chapter ini... jadinya, ya... gitu. haha.

(aku pengen posting konten yang bener-bener click dulu di aku, konten yang bisa bikin aku puas, jadinya lama banget, karena aku revisi berulang-ulang, tapi tetep aja aku nggak puas... hahaha)

((irl aku sedang menjalani KKN di nusa penida, di desa yang bener-bener pelosok dan susah sinyal sama air, tapi deket sama semua tempat wisata dan kesemuanya bagus. banget. nggak ngerti lagi. sayangnya nggak bisa pulang karena musti nyebrang laut T.T /malah curhat/))

makasih udah baca! :)


	8. Encounter

_**(n)an unexpected or casual meeting with someone or something.**_

.

-:-

.

"Aku tidak gila, _hyung_!"

Jihoon memandang nyalang pada kakak-kakaknya. "Aku waras!"

 _Tega sekali mereka mengambil keputusan tanpa melibatkan Jihoon._

"Kalau kalian tidak menyukai perbuatanku, katakan saja di depanku! Jangan begini."

 _Tidak adil._

"Seenaknya sendiri."

Jihoon tersenyum sinis.

"Apa mungkin bagi kalian, aku sudah bukan bagian dari grup ini?"

Jihoon berbalik memasuki kamar, bonus membanting pintu lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat. Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu kompak menghembuskan napas yang mereka tahan sedari tadi.

"Semua ini salahku..." sudut mata Daehwi mulai berair.

"Tidak, kita semua yang salah. Seharusnya kita mendengar pendapat Jihoon dulu, baru mengambil keputusan." Minhyun mengusap-usap punggung si _maknae_.

Jisung memijit dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut, sedikit frustasi. Ia sudah tahu jika reaksi Jihoon akan seperti tadi. Jisung terlalu terpengaruh dengan keresahan _member_ lainnya, sehingga mengabaikan perasaan Jihoon sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh pilih kasih.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Sungwoon menepuk pundak Jisung, "Aku akan bicara pada Jihoon agar mau bergabung dengan kita."

"Aku ikut." Minhyun bangkit, posisinya menghibur para _maknae_ yang murung segera digantikan Seongwu. Sebagai _hyung_ , mau tidak mau, mereka lah yang harus menjadi pilar yang menjaga rumah agar tidak runtuh.

Cukup lama Sungwoon dan Minhyun berbicara sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar, memohon untuk diijinkan masuk. Jisung mengawasi sambil menggigit kuku-kukunya. Ia mulai cemas. Dilihatnya Daehwi menangis semakin parah, Jinyoung dan Guanlin yang bahkan tidak mau bicara, Daniel dan Jaehwan yang membantu Seongwu menenangkan keadaan, lalu kembali lagi ke Sungwoon dan Minhyun.

Mereka tidak pernah berselisih sehebat ini sebelumnya. Jisung rasa ia benar-benar telah membuat langkah yang salah.

Suara kunci pintu yang terbuka mengembalikan fokus semua orang. Sungwoon dan Minhyun memasuki kamar, pintu ditutup kembali. Tidak ada yang berbicara, suasananya buruk sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi, Minhyun dan Sungwoon keluar ruangan bersama Jihoon—mengekori keduanya dengan ekspresi marah yang kentara.

Tahu-tahu mereka semua sudah ada dalam situasi 'rapat' yang hening dan mencekam. Daniel sampai menggigil karena tidak ada yang mau bicara.

Tidak tahan, Sungwoon akhirnya berdeham, "Jadi—"

"Aku tidak mau, _hyung_." Jihoon memotong tegas.

"Jihoon- _ah_ —"

"Apa kalian pikir perusahaan akan mengijinkan ini? Bagaimana dengan media? Apa tanggapan orang-orang? Kita semua akan terkena imbasnya. Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_! Kenapa kalian berpikir aku gila?!"

"Pergi ke psikiater bukan berarti kau gila—"

"Pergi ke psikiater berarti aku akan diberi obat! Kalian pikir aku sakit, kan? Aku. Baik-baik. Saja."

"Kalau begitu berhenti lah bicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal!" Jinyoung berteriak lantang, membungkam semua. "Kau semakin aneh, _hyung_! Woojin ini, lah, Woojin itu, lah. Dia itu tidak ada, _hyung_! Sadarlah!"

Jika diibaratkan sebagai gunung merapi, maka Jihoon telah meletus. Wajahnya merah sekali. Hampir saja ia menerjang Jinyoung—untungnya Minhyun lebih gesit menangkap si adik. Daniel dan Minhyun mencoba menahan Jihoon yang meronta dengan kuat, Jisung dan Guanlin memegangi Jinyoung agar tidak berbuat serupa. Sungwoon mencoba menengahi, namun tidak ada gunanya. Jihoon dan Jinyoung sibuk berdebat dengan kepala panas.

Di sisi lain, tangis Daehwi semakin parah, kata-kata penenang Seongwu dan Jaehwan sama sekali tidak didengar. Kedua telinga Daehwi ia tutup dengan telapak tangan, terus-menerus digumamkannya kata 'Hentikan', yang nyatanya tidak mengubah apa-apa. Seongwu sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, keadaannya terlalu rusuh. Hingga kemudian Jaehwan melangkah maju, berdiri di tengah-tengah Jihoon dan Jinyoung lalu meraih bahu Jihoon agar si adik menatapnya.

"Sudah, hentikan! Apa kalian tidak lihat Daehwi ketakutan?!"

"Hiks..."

Pertengkaran mereka benar-benar terhenti saat itu juga. Untuk sejenak, yang terdengar di ruangan hanya tangis Daehwi yang berangsur hilang, ditemani kata-kata hiburan dari para kakak. Yang lain menundukkan kepala, enggan bertatap mata. Mereka jadi canggung sekali.

"Ayo bicarakan baik-baik..."

Cicitan Daehwi mengembalikan kewarasan mereka semua. Orang yang mereka sayangi sedang terluka di sini, bagaimana bisa mereka justru berdebat tidak penting? Jihoon merutuki diri sendiri karena terlalu cepat terbawa emosi. Beberapa saat, semua perhatian terfokus kepada Daehwi yang sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum kembali. Setelah akhirnya semuanya benar-benar tenang, Jisung pun mengambil alih.

Pertama, Jisung ingin mereka semua saling meminta maaf. Hal kecil, yang membuat keadaan membaik dengan beberapa tawa samar terdengar.

Kedua, Jisung ingin satu-persatu dari mereka mengeluarkan pendapat dengan jujur tentang kelakuan aneh Jihoon. Apakah mereka keberatan atau tidak, dan sebagainya. Sebagian besar menyatakan keberatan, apalagi Jihoon sering mengoceh tentang Woojin saat semua sedang lelah, jadi hal itu sebenarnya sangat mengganggu. Tapi tidak ada yang ingin membuat Jihoon tersinggung, jadi mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

Ketika akhirnya Daehwi berbicara tentang rasa cemas dan mimpi-mimpi buruknya karena perkataan Jihoon, baru lah Jihoon sadar kalau ternyata selama ini dia sudah berlebihan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jihoon berkata tulus, membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Nah, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Jihoon- _ie_. Aku pesan kentang goreng, ya."

Perkataan Seongwu diamini Guanlin, "Kalau aku mau cola, _hyung_ , hehehe."

Keadaan sudah benar-benar pulih. Jinyoung bahkan ikut bergurau meminta makanan Perancis—yang dibalas Jihoon dengan pura-pura memesan sepuluh nasi putih alih-alih semua makanan mahal yang ditagih para _member_.

"Tapi," Di tengah-tengah tawa itu, Jihoon menginterupsi. "maaf sebelumnya. Jangan tersinggung, jangan marah padaku. Aku juga ingin pendapatku didengar."

Jaehwan berbisik pada Daniel, "Pasti dia mau bilang kalau Woojin itu benar-benar ada."

Jihoon menarik napas panjang. "Park Woojin bukan teman khayalanku. Dia benar-benar ada."

Jaehwan berbisik lagi, "Tuh, kan."

Keduanya terkikik diiringi hembusan napas pasrah _member_ lainnya.

"Sebahagianya Jihoon- _ie_ saja, lah." Jisung lelah.

Jihoon cemberut dibuatnya, "Aku seriuuuus!"

Semuanya kompak mengangguk, "Iya, Iyaaa..."

Jihoon merengut lucu. Dia cuma ingin dipercaya, Ya Tuhan! Masalah mereka ingat atau tidak, itu bisa menunggu. Yang penting sekarang, harus ada yang percaya pada Jihoon. Itu saja, kok. Dipikirkannya cara lain yang tidak menimbulkan konflik... hingga sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala di atas kepala Jihoon.

"Begini saja, _hyung_. Aku akan ke psikolog, sungguh. Kalau aku benar-benar berkhayal, aku tidak akan membahas Woojin lagi. Sebaliknya kalau aku normal, kalian harus percaya padaku. Janji?"

Jisung mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang keberatan?"

Semuanya menggeleng. Jihoon tersenyum, rencananya disetujui.

"Baiklah, dua hari lagi jadwalku kosong."

Minhyun menawarkan diri, "Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kalau begitu, kita rahasiakan pada perusahaan?"

"Aku akan bicara pada Manajer- _hyung_ ," ucap Jisung, "dia berpihak pada kita, kok."

"Teman ibuku kebetulan seorang psikolog. Tempatnya juga di pinggiran kota. Nanti kuberikan nomor teleponnya."

" _Yeoksi_ Sungwoon- _hyung_. Sebenarnya nomor telepon siapa saja, sih, yang kausimpan, _hyung_?" Daehwi tidak habis pikir.

"Oke, terima kasih, _hyung_." Jihoon tersenyum kecil, "Lusa, aku akan ke psikolog."

"Psikiater." celetuk Jisung.

"Psikolog, _hyung_."

Jisung tertawa kencang.

"Sebahagianya Jihoon- _ie_ saja, lah."

.

-:-

.

 **N.**

Intinya bedanya psikolog sama psikiater itu; psikiater ngobatinnya pakai obat, jadi lebih melihat masalah pasien dari segi biologis alias sebagai penyakit. Kalau psikolog melihat masalah pasien lebih ke arah perubahan tingkah laku jadi ngobatinnya itu dia bakal berusaha memperbaiki(?) tingkah laku biar normal lagi (hasil googling kilat, jadi tidak terlalu akurat).

Jadi sebenernya mau update kemarin pas ulangtahun dedek Kuanlin (sekalian sama fik baru) tapi WiFi rumah mati dan sebagai permintaan maaf (karena udah lama banget nggak _update_ ), aku _double up_ , hehe.

 _Again and again,_ makasih udah baca :)


	9. Neglect

_**(v) fail to care for properly.**_

.

-:-

.

Jihoon menunjukkan kertas berisi hasil diagnosa dengan senyum lebar.

"Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja."

Jihoon normal, hanya sedikit stres karena kelelahan. Tapi tingkat stres ini seperti sakit kepala ringan yang tidak ada pengaruhnya pada perilaku Jihoon sehari-hari.

"Kalau begitu, Jihoon- _ie_ harus istirahat..." komentar Minhyun.

"Jangan main _game_ terus, _hyung_." nasihat Guanlin.

"Sering-sering makan sayur dan buah." Jisung menambahkan.

"Bertapa di gunung." Jaehwan _menambahkan._

Jihoon tertawa-tawa, "Dengan begini, sekarang kalian percaya padaku, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Jinyoung yang pertama, disusul anggukan yang lain.

"Apakah kami akan ingat atau tidak, kami tidak tahu, Jihoon- _ah_. Tapi dengan semua ciri-ciri dan perilaku Woojin yang kau sebut-sebut terus-terusan, kami akan tahu jika kami ingat dia."

Ucapan Jisung sudah cukup. Mereka percaya Woojin ada. Artinya, Woojin tidak akan dilupakan. Hanya itu... hanya itu yang Jihoon butuhkan.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, keseharian Wanna One kembali seperti biasa. Rekaman, pemotretan, menghadiri acara penghargaan, menjadi bintang tamu, _modelling._ Rasanya semakin lama, jadwal yang mereka dapat semakin padat.

Sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk tidur, spasi untuk bersantai, ruang untuk bernapas. Semua terasa begitu cepat dan melelahkan, hingga Jihoon tidak sempat merecoki orang-orang tentang Woojin lagi. Meski begitu, semuanya telah berjanji untuk percaya, jadi Jihoon tidak perlu khawatir.

Mengurus diri sendiri saja dia tidak ada waktu, apalagi mengurus yang lain. Jihoon terlampau sibuk hingga melupakan sesuatu; Pot Bunga Woojin.

Untungnya cuaca sedang bagus, dan pot tersebut ditaruh di luar ruangan, sehingga tanaman itu terus tumbuh, tumbuh, mengeluarkan kuncup, terus tumbuh, sampai akhirnya kelopak-kelopak biru bermekaran sesudah hujan.

Pagi itu, Daehwi terbangun dengan keadaan paling segar sejak dua minggu belakangan. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna, ia melangkah menuju dapur yang sepi kemudian membuat kopi. Daehwi membuka pintu belakang, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi, menantikan matahari terbit di ufuk timur.

Perlu beberapa hisapan hingga cahaya kekuningan menghujani bumi. Daehwi baru akan menikmati pemandangan itu lama-lama sebelum netranya menangkap kelopak-kelopak kecil berwarna biru telah tumbuh di pot bunga yang Jihoon sebut sebagai 'Pot Bunga Woojin'.

Kilasan balik seketika menghujani kepala Daehwi. Bagaimana dulu Jihoon sering berbicara pada bunga itu, menunjukkan piala mereka, berkata bahwa akan menamainya 'Bunga Woojin' sebelum tahu spesies yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, sudah mekar!"

Daehwi berlari heboh menuju kamar Jihoon, hampir menabrak sofa ruang tamu, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jihoon yang tertidur pulas.

" _Hyung_ , bangun! Kau harus melihat ini!"

Jihoon menggeliat, "Ada apa, sih..."

"Pot bunganya, _hyung_! Ayo cepat lihat! Dia sudah tumbuh!"

 _Pot bunga?_

 _Pot bunga, pot bunga..._

Jihoon membuka matanya dan seketika terduduk, "Pot Bunga Woojin!"

Jihoon melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlarian menuju halaman belakang. Ia merutuki diri yang lalai bahkan hanya sekedar merawat satu tanaman saja. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga peninggalan satu-satunya Woojin itu baik-baik, tapi apa? Jihoon tidak berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Jihoon membuka pintu, angin pagi musim panas menerpa wajah. Di hadapannya, matahari mulai merangkak naik untuk merajai langit. Di batas beranda, pot bunga Woojin berdiri tegak, sehat dan indah.

Mendekat pelan-pelan, Jihoon mengagumi mahkota bunga yang tumbuh sempurna, biru muda, hampir violet, cantik sekali.

"Ini forget-me-not." gumam Daehwi, layar _smartphone_ menampilkan informasi tentang bunga yang dimaksud.

"Apa artinya?"

"Huh?" Daehwi memiringkan kepala.

"Bunga ini—apa artinya? Kenapa Woojin meninggalkan ini?"

Daehwi kembali menjelajah dunia maya. Jika diartikan secara langsung, jelas pesan yang ingin disampaikan Woojin adalah ' _Jangan lupakan aku'_.

"Ada banyak arti, _hyung_." "Salah satunya adalah ' _Hubungan yang tidak lekang oleh waktu_ '."

Jihoon mengelus kelopak-kelopak cantik itu.

"Pengingat akan kenangan terbaik bersama seseorang."

.

 _Woojin dan Jihoon yang terkapar di ruang latihan Produce 101, saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Woojin pernah mengeluh tentang wajahnya, dan Jihoon tentang sifatnya yang pendiam, susah bergaul. Namun Woojin berdiri, berlatih lagi, berkata bahwa ia akan debut. Sebab jika ia debut, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang menyuruhnya berhenti menari._

 _Woojin yang mencintai_ dance _sebesar itu, mengobarkan api yang sempat padam dalam diri Jihoon. Ia pernah berpikir bahwa akan lebih mudah jika menjadi aktor, dan benar-benar meninggalkan dunia tari. Jihoon telah lupa alasan ia mulai mempelajari_ popping _adalah sesimpel karena dia menyukainya._

 _Woojin yang akhirnya kram karena terlalu banyak bergerak, dan Jihoon yang melihatnya sambil tertawa kencang saat itu, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan._

.

"Kesetiaan dalam persahabatan, sekali pun berpisah atau terpisah."

 _._

 _Dari balik riuhnya perpisahan dan gerombolan teman-temannya di malam final, sosok Woojin menyembul dengan langkah riang menghampiri Jihoon._

 _"Aku tidak percaya ini_ — _kita debut bersama! Maksudnya, kalau kau, sih, sudah pasti debut. Tapi aku juga! Si Ranking 75 ini, bisa debut!"_

 _Woojin memeluk Jihoon erat-erat sampai-sampai rasanya tulang-tulang Jihoon bisa remuk dibuatnya._

 _"Aku senang bisa debut bersamamu." Woojin menyengir, "Ayo bersahabat selamanya."_

.

"Terakhir—"

Ketika Daehwi membacakannya, Jihoon mencelos.

Benak Jihoon memutar _frame-frame_ monokrom yang bergerak. Kali pertama mereka bertemu fans, kali pertama Woojin melihat properti bertuliskan namanya, ia senang sekali sampai membicarakannya satu hari penuh. Ada banyak komentar negatif tentang Woojin, namun melihat sendiri semua cinta dari penggemar untuknya, membuat Woojin sangat, sangat bahagia.

Tapi lihat sekarang. Kemana pun Wanna One pergi, tidak ada lagi _banner_ Woojin, foto Woojin, bahkan ingatan tentang Woojin. Semua orang telah lupa, Woojin menjadi semu, segala cinta untuknya padam dan menghilang.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawah, matanya panas. "Maaf..."

Jihoon tidak bisa membuat mereka ingat kembali. Jihoon tidak bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Woojin.

 _._

 _"Arti yang paling kuat; adalah cinta yang tulus, dan tak pernah mati."_

 _._

 _Maaf, Woojin. Aku sudah gagal._

.

-:-

.

 **N.**

Ada yang sadar kalau huruf depan setiap chapter membentu suatu kata? Iya, segitu juga jumlah chapternya, hehe.

 _Next chap, we will meet Woojin :)_


	10. Oasis

_**(n) a fertile spot in a desert where water is found.**_

.

-:-

.

Seingat Jihoon, mereka tiba di _dorm_ hampir tengah malam. Setelah membersihkan diri, semuanya langsung istirahat, lelah sekali. Terakhir kali Jihoon mengecek _smartphone_ -nya adalah pukul satu dini hari, kemudian gelap. Ia tertidur.

.

Ketika Jihoon membuka netra, yang ia lihat adalah hamparan gurun pasir sejauh mata memandang. Matahari tenggelam separuh di ufuk barat. Di bawah langit tak berawan, Jihoon merasa seperti sedang ada di dunia lain yang didominasi oranye.

Lalu matanya menangkap warna hijau samar di kejauhan. Jihoon menyipit, kemudian merasa lega telah menemukan sebuah oasis di tengah Sahara.

Jihoon mulai melangkah, hangat pasir menyapa telapak kakinya. Semakin dekat dengan oase, pohon-pohon palem nampak semakin besar dan jelas. Batangnya, daun-daunnya, semakin sejuk, semakin banyak warna hijau, dan semakin jelas ia melihat siluet seseorang duduk membelakanginya di pinggir kolam.

Jihoon berhenti melangkah, tercekat.

Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak melihat punggung itu, tapi Jihoon tidak akan lupa. _Jihoon tidak mungkin lupa_. Anak-anak rambut berantakan itu, postur tubuh itu, pose duduk itu, hanya dimiliki oleh—

"Woojin!"

 _Akhirnya._

Jihoon berlari kencang menuju oasis, penuh dengan harapan.

"WOOJIN- _AH_!"

 _Akhirnya,_

Woojin berbalik, dan mata Jihoon mendadak panas.

"Jihoon?"

 _Aku menemukanmu._

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali keduanya tidak berhadapan begini.

Woojin tidak berubah, persis seperti yang Jihoon lihat terakhir kali dengan sekop kecil dan sekantung benih bunga. Satu-satunya perbedaan Woojin hanyalah tingkah berisiknya yang mendadak lenyap. Woojin jadi pendiam. Dunia mendadak senyap.

Jika saja suasanya berbeda, Jihoon pasti sudah melempari Woojin denga semua benda yang dapat ia temukan saking kesalnya bocah ini menghilang seenak jidat. Tapi belum sempat melakukan itu, Woojin lebih dulu menjelaskan keadaanya.

"Kalau kau menyentuhku, aku akan menghilang."

Kedua lengan Jihoon yang hendak memeluk Woojin terhenti di udara, pemiliknya melempar pandangan nanar. Ada jarak satu meter di antara kedua kaki mereka. Satu meter saja, dan Jihoon masih tidak bisa menggapai Woojin.

"Aku—" seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, suara Jihoon mendadak hilang.

"Ayo duduk. Kau sudah sampai di sini, pasti kau lelah." Woojin berucap datar.

Jihoon menurut. Ia duduk di atas pasir putih—apa di oasis pasirnya putih? Rasanya seperti pasir pantai kampung halamannya yang begitu lembut.

"Jadi, kau mau bertanya apa?"

 _Kenapa begitu?_ Woojin tidak bertanya bagaimana kabar Jihoon, kabar _member_ , atau apakah seseorang selain Jihoon ingat padanya. Woojin justru menginginkan Jihoon yang melempar tanya. Seolah-olah Woojin sengaja muncul hanya untuk menjawab semuanya, bukan untuk...

... bukan untuk kembali.

"Wanna One..." Jihoon akhirnya menemukan suaranya, "... dan semua orang, mereka lupa padamu."

Woojin tersenyum kecil, "Tidak masalah."

Langit jingga perlahan berubah jelaga, matahari digantikan oleh gugusan bintang, dan tiba-tiba terdapat api unggun kecil di antara mereka. Cahayanya terpantul pada mata kelam Woojin, dan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa Jihoon jelaskan.

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon ingin marah, karena Woojin menyerah begitu saja.

Woojin menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu."

Woojin benar. Jihoon juga sudah berusaha, dengan agak sedikit agresif (dia sudah sangat frustasi), tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ingat. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Jihoon senang karena akhirnya ia bertemu Woojin, kesal karena Woojin tidak seperti Woojin, dan juga sedih karena rasanya, _rasanya_ , Woojin akan menghilang—lagi.

Jihoon menarik napas panjang. Udara menjadi semakin dingin. Didekatkannya telapak tangan pada bara api yang anehnya, terasa hangat.

"Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana, Jin- _ah_."

Jihoon memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba hilang?"

"Apa benar aku yang hilang?"

Jihoon terperanjat. "M-maksudnya...?"

Woojin memandang Jihoon lamat-lamat. "Kau percaya aku ini nyata?"

.

 _Tidak mungkin, kan?_

.

Jihoon tertawa getir, _tidak mungkin... kan?_

"Jangan bercanda!" Jihoon menyadari suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Aku kenal keluargamu, padahal kami belum pernah bertemu. Bagaimana caramu menjelaskan itu? Mainan rakit dari Daehwi, bunga di belakang _dorm_... bagaimana menjelaskan itu? Kau meninggalkan jejak, Woojin- _ah_. Mengapa? Aku tidak terlalu pintar, nilai akademikku rata-rata. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya."

Kedua pasang netra mereka bertemu. "Itu karena kau ingin aku percaya bahwa kau benar ada. Iya, kan?"

Jihoon melempar seringai mengejek, "Dan saat kita sudah bertemu, kau mau bilang kalau mereka semua benar? Kalau kau ini cuma imajinasiku?"

"Jika itu ternyata memang benar, kau mau apa?"

Jihoon merasa seperti disiram bergalon-galon air es. Seluruh badannya beku, lidahnya kelu.

 _Jihoon tidak mengerti._

"Kenapa...?"

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dengan segala keraguan dari dirinya dan dari semua orang yang telah Jihoon dapatkan, kenapa Woojin menyuruhnya menyerah?

"Ah... aku paham. Kau mau aku menerima apa yang dunia percaya, supaya aku tidak dianggap gila. Supaya aku bisa hidup normal lagi, dengan melupakanmu. Begitu?"

Dan Woojin tertawa, "Park Jihoon benar-benar hebat!" terlihat begitu senang sampai ujung matanya berair.

"Mau aku benar ada atau hanya imajinasimu... semua terserah padamu, Jihoon- _ah_."

 _Terserah padaku?_

Jihoon menunduk, _terserah padaku...?_

Dia sendiri sedang bingung. Dia butuh jawaban. Dan ketika satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberinya jawaban muncul di hadapan Jihoon, orang itu malah berkata "terserah padamu".

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

Jihoon berucap lantang, "BAIK! terserah padaku, kan?!"

Diambilnya segenggam pasir, lalu dilemparnya pada Woojin sekuat tenaga.

Woojin protes, "Hoi! Apa-apaan—"

"Aku percaya kau ada, dan semua orang harus tahu itu."

Dilemparnya lagi segenggam pasir hingga telak mengenai wajah Woojin.

"Hoi, Park Jihoon sialan—"

"Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka, tapi bagaimana bisa orang percaya jika tidak ada bukti? Jika kau sendiri tidak muncul di hadapan mereka?"

Jihoon mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Karena itu, ayo ikut dengan—"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Sejenak, ada senyap yang mengikuti perkataan tegas Woojin. Kesunyian yang beku. Keheningan yang membuat Jihoon sesak.

"Bahkan..." jihoon tertawa miris, "... bahkan hanya untuk muncul di memori mereka, kau tidak bisa?"

Woojin terdiam, lama. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Maaf."

Jihoon tercekat. "Kenapa...?"

"Karena tempat ini tidak mengijikannya."

Pantulan galaksi di atas kolam bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Dahan-dahan palem berayun, seolah-olah mengiyakan pernyataan Woojin. Jihoon merasakan angin menelusup ke tengkuk lehernya, memberinya sensasi dingin yang aneh. Jihoon mendongak menatap langit. Tak pernah Jihoon melihat gugusan bintang seindah itu.

"Sebenarnya... ini di mana?" bisik Jihoon.

Woojin diam sejenak, "Sekarang ini rumahku."

 _Apa itu berarti Woojin tidak akan kembali?_

Seberapa lama? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Sepuluh tahun?

 _... Selamanya?_

Sesuatu menghimpit dada Jihoon, membuat napasnya memendek dan matanya panas lagi. Tapi dia tak mau menangis sekarang. Tidak, sebelum Jihoon mendapat jawaban. Karena menangis hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya yang ia rasa tidak terlalu lama.

Karena semua ini... cuma mimpi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul di mimpiku?"

Ditatapnya mata Woojin lurus-lurus. Jihoon bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yang begitu linglung, dan ekspresi Woojin yang melembut, dengan senyum simpul yang tulus.

"Sebab bunganya sudah mekar. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya, _nae sarang_ _Hoonie_."

Samar-samar, langit mulai berubah biru bersamaan dengan terbitnya cahaya di cakrawala. Bintang-bintang bersembunyi, suhu udara menghangat. Pagi datang, dan Jihoon merasa ia tengah dijemput untuk kembali ke realita.

"Tunggu—aku belum mau bangun!" Jihoon berdiri, mendapati api kecil di antara mereka mulai meredup, hendak padam. "Woojin, tolong aku!"

Woojin hanya berdiri di sana. Cahaya pagi menyirami anak-anak rambutnya, turun ke pundak, hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Woojin nampak begitu _nyata._

"Waktuku juga hampir habis, Jihoon."

Panik, Jihoon menggigiti kuku jarinya sembari bergumam. Banyak hal yang masih ingin ia tanyakan. Apakah woojin baik-baik saja di sini? Apa dia senang? Apa dia tidak sekali pun ingin kembali? Apa saja pilihan yang ia punya? Apa yang bisa Jihoon lakukan untuknya? Dan masih banyak, banyak sekali. Tapi pertanyaan yang keluar justru—

"Kau ini benar nyata, kan?"

"Senyata yang kaulihat."

"Maksudku kau benar-benar pernah ada, kan? Di bumi? Sebagai Wanna One—sebagai Park Woojin?"

Woojin terkekeh, "Selama kau percaya, Jihoon- _ah_ , maka aku akan hidup."

Api kecil telah padam seluruhnya. Cahaya di langit menyebar cepat, menerangi dunia. Kaki-kaki Jihoon mendadak lemas.

"Kalau kau hidup... lalu kenapa—kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kenapa tidak menetap di tempat yang sama denganku dan yang lainnya, Woojin- _ah_?"

"Aku ada, kok." Woojin menyengir, "Aku selalu ada di tempat yang sama."

"Lalu kenapa orang-orang melupakanmu?!" Jihoon berteriak parau, "KENAPA HANYA AKU?!"

Woojin tidak menjawabnya.

Jihoon pikir, Woojin mungkin ingin melarikan diri, atau malah bunuh diri. Entah karena terpaksa, atau keinginannya sendiri—Jihoon tidak pernah tahu. Yang jelas, Woojin berhasil membuat dirinya mati di hadapan semuanya. Sebab memori adalah nyawa lain dari kehidupan seseorang.

Tapi dia ingin tetap hidup untuk Jihoon. Jihoon sama sekali tidak paham. Namun ia rasa, beberapa kejadian tidak perlu pemahaman, hanya perlu diterima. Maka, Jihoon akan menerima memori tentang Park Woojin, menjaganya agar tetap hidup.

"Apakah... apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Woojin hanya tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali.

"Ah, mataharinya sudah terbit."

 _Kenapa cepat sekali?!_ Jihoon masih belum siap berpisah dengan Woojin, lagi.

"Hei, Park Jihoon..."

Sebelum sosok Woojin menghilang, ia merangsek maju untuk meraih Jihoon dalam pelukan erat. Jihoon bisa merasakan lengan-lengan Woojin yang dingin melingkupi tubuhnya, dan bisikan terakhir dari sang sahabat sebelum dunia berubah hitam seluruhnya.

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Jihoon-_ ie _._

.

.

.

 _Aku sayang padamu._

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga dini hari. Di luar jendela, gerimis menyapa bumi. Samar-samar di kejauhan terdengar suara kendaraan lalu lalang, berpadu dengan cicada musim panas.

Jihoon terbangun dengan perasaan hampa. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Dilihatnya _member_ lain tidur dengan lelap, dihitungnya jumlah mereka dengan telunjuk yang bergetar.

Ada tiga orang.

Ranjang Woojin tidak kembali, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Di tengah gelapnya malam, Jihoon terisak dalam diam.


	11. Time

_**(n) the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole.**_

.

-:-

.

 _..._

 _Itu adalah kali pertama dan kali terakhir Woojin datang ke mimpiku._

 _Selanjutnya, aku menjalani hidupku seperti tidak ada Woojin. Karena meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi dari percakapan kami yang terlalu singkat itu, kupikir aku bisa mengerti._

 _Sesungguhnya Woojin mungkin tidak pernah pergi. Dia hanya_ bersembunyi, _dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menemukannya. *)_

 _Jadi sebelum dia pergi, dia mau bertaruh pada satu orang. Haha, Woojin memang seperti itu. Menyebalkan. Dia bertaruh padaku. Dia bertaruh, jika aku yang ia beri kenangan tentangnya, apakah aku akan menjaga kenangan itu, ataukah membuangnya?_

 _Selamat, Park Woojin sialan. Kau menang._

 _Aku percaya kau ada. Aku percaya padamu. Selalu._

 _Mungkin suatu saat, Woojin akan datang kembali ke memori semua orang, atau mungkin datang sendiri seolah-olah sosoknya tidak pernah hilang. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lima tahun, sepuluh, lima puluh... tidak ada yang tahu._

 _Karena itu, aku menulis. Agar jika suatu saat seseorang mengingatnya kembali, dan orang itu mencariku, maka aku tinggal memberikan buku ini padanya. Karena siapa tahu saat itu aku sudah jadi kakek-kakek, sehingga ingatanku mungkin akan pudar dimakan waktu._

 _Tapi tulisan akan selalu abadi, Woojin-_ ah _. Makanya aku menulis tentangmu, agar kau tak pernah mati._

 _Bagaimana? Aku jenius, 'kan?_

 _Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau kau kembali, orang pertama yang kau kunjungi haruslah aku._

 _Titik._

 _._

 _Dari satu-satunya yang menunggumu,_ neo sarang _Hoonie._

...

.

.

.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , ayo."

Jihoon terkesiap, "Jisung- _hyung_! Membuatku kaget saja."

Si kakak tertawa, "Habisnya sudah dipanggil tiga kali tidak juga menyahut. Ayo cepat, sudah mau mulai."

"Iya, iya, _eomma_."

Jihoon menutup catatan kecil bersampul biru kemudian menyimpannya di dalam tas. Ia menghela napas keras. "Ini hari besar kita, Jin- _ah_. Semangati aku, dong."

Hari ini adalah konser terakhir Wanna One; Therefore. Ada banyak rasa yang bercampur dalam hatinya; gugup, sedih, bersemangat, dan sedikit berharap.

 _Bahwa dalam ribuan atribut bertuliskan nama_ member _, akan ada Woojin di antaranya._

" _Fighting_ , Jihoon."

Jihoon menarik napas panjang kemudian bersiap menjejaki panggung, bersama sembilan orang lainnya. Gemuruh penonton, meski sudah ia dengar berulang-ulang, tetap membuat Jihoon gemetaran. _Bagaimana jika penampilannya tidak bagus? Bagaimana jika penggemarnya kecewa?_

Jihoon menaiki tangga. Ribuan titik cahaya berpendar tertangkap netranya. Sesuatu dalam diri Jihoon membuncah. Jihoon bersiap di posisinya, jantungnya bertalu keras seperti genderang. Ketika musik dimainkan, segala pemikiran buruk seketika sirna saat ia akhirnya melakukan hal yang sangat ia sukai; _menari._

Menari baginya adalah seperti jalan hidup; suatu tujuan, suatu arti. Jihoon mau tariannya mampu menginspirasi seseorang, membangkitkan harapan, membuat orang-orang tersenyum dan berdecak kagum, seperti halnya dia saat melihat senior-seniornya dulu.

" _Make some noise!_ "

Musik mereka bertambah keras dan cepat, para penonton bertambah liar, ikut menari dan berteriak. Seorang gadis di deretan terdepan melompat-lompat kecil, menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekeras yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli dengan suara yang mungkin akan hilang sehabis konser, tidak juga peduli rambut _light brown_ panjangnya jadi acak-acakan dan polesan _make-up_ -nya memudar oleh keringat. Di sebelahnya, gadis berpipi _chubby_ mengangkat _lighstick_ di udara. Memutar-mutarnya seirama dengan musik yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Dia tidak peduli pada keringat yang tercetak jelas di lekukan lengan kaos merahnya. Tak jauh dari sana, Jihoon mendapati segerombolan remaja perempuan menggerakkan badan ke kiri dan kanan sambil berangkulan, tertawa-tawa.

Musik berhenti, Jihoon dan yang lainnya terengah-engah penuh semangat. Jisung mendekatkan mikrofon ke bibirnya dan berteriak lantang dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Wannable, _are you happy_?"

Titik-titik cahaya kompak terangkat.

"YEAH!" Serbu mereka.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Inilah panggung yang selama ini dia impikan.

 _Dan yang juga Woojin impikan._

Diam-diam Jihoon tertawa pelan. Kalau saat ini Woojin di sini, mungkin dia akan berlarian mengelilingi panggung agar bisa melihat semua penggemar mereka, lalu berteriak membangkitkan semangat. Dia benar-benar sumber energi, sejujurnya. Setiap kali latihan pun, jika semuanya capek, Woojin lah yang pertama—

"Jihoon- _hyung_!"

Daehwi menyikutnya. Jihoon terkesiap, "I-iya?"

"Giliran _hyung_ yang menjelaskan penampilan selanjutnya." bisik si _maknae_.

Jihoon merutuki diri sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya bengong saat konser. _Woojin sialan._ "Oke, penampilan selanjutnya akan lebih _kacau_ lagi."

EDM dimainkan, satu studio bergemuruh.

"Bersiaplah, Wannable!"

Ronde berikutnya, _chaos_. Penonton dibuat kalang kabut dengan konsep seksi pada lagu mereka. Jihoon menari dengan lebih liar, lebih bergairah, lebih ganas, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Gadis-gadis kelewat mungil berjingklak-jingklak. Sebagian yang beruntung bisa melihat lebih dekat, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, beberapa hampir menangis karena tidak kuat. Tulisan-tulisan cinta untuk Wanna One terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Jihoon bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

 _Jisung-ie saranghae!_

 _Uri Gureumi_

 _Hwang Emperor_

 _Ong Seongwu Jeongmal Jinjja Daebak_

 _Daniel, Daniel, Daniel_

 _All Main Kim Jaehwan_

 _Park Jihoon_

 _Bae Jinyoung_

 _Lee Daehwi_

 _Lai Guanlin_

 _Wanna One_

 _Wanna One_

 _Wanna One_

 _._

 _Tidak ada Woojin._

.

.

.

"Ini adalah penampilan terakhir kami..."

Euforia di awal konser sirna sudah, digantikan dengan tangis yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Seisi studio penuh isak. Daniel mendongak, berharap air matanya tidak jatuh. Jisung bahkan sudah menangis sejak awal. Para _maknae_ justru jauh lebih kuat dan tetap menyanyi dengan baik. Para kakak lebih banyak menatap jauh hingga ke ujung ruangan, berusaha menangkap semua momen, setiap detiknya. Jihoon tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti dipaksa berpisah ketika kau telah jatuh cinta. Jihoon belum rela.

 _Ment_ terakhir akhirnya tiba. Para _member_ bicara tentang kenangan mereka selama tinggal bersama, yang membuat Jihoon tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air di sudut mata. Jihoon rasa mereka semua benar-benar cocok. Jihoon sangat menghargainya. Jihoon akhirnya menangis ketika Daehwi bilang dia tidak mau berpisah. Jihoon juga tidak mau, Woojin pun mungkin—

Dada Jihoon serasa disengat. Bahkan sampai hari terakhir pun... tidak ada yang mengingat Woojin.

"Selanjutnya, Jihoon..."

 _Jika ada Woojin disini,_

 _Jika ada Woojin..._

"Wannable," Jihoon menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih sudah datang. Dan, maaf telah membuat kalian bersedih."

Jihoon mengedarkan pandang, menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang telah mendukungnya, yang telah mewujudkan mimpinya. Yang rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya demi _streaming_ dan _voting_. Yang rela menyisihkan uang demi selembar tiket. Yang rela menembus salju hanya untuk meneriakkan kata-kata semangat untuk Jihoon.

Kepada semua Wannable yang sangat ia cintai,

"Kumohon, berbahagialah."

 _Karena Woojin juga pasti berkata hal yang sama._

.

.

Di akhir acara, saat mereka semua berbaris dan mengucap salam untuk terakhir kali, satu-persatu pergi. Mulai dari Guanlin, Minhyun, Seongwu, dan...

.

.

 _"Aku pergi lebih dulu." ujar Jihoon sebelum mereka tampil._

 _Semua_ member _kaget, "Kenapa?"_

 _Jihoon diam sejenak, menimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan isi hatinya. Tapi kemudian tepukan hangat Jisung menyapa punggungnya, dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk bicara._

 _"Karena setelah Seongwu-_ hyung _, ada Woojin. Kemudian aku."_

 _._

 _._

Jihoon berjalan pelan menuju ke tengah panggung, menangis seperti bayi. Dia sangat, sangat, _sangat_ berterimakasih sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Wannable—"

Kakinya melemas, Jihoon berlutut sambil menyembunyikan tangis di balik lengan. Dia tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk bicara. Jihoon berusaha mengontrol tangisnya, kemudian berucap pelan, sedikit tercekat, tapi mampu didengar semua orang.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

Jihoon berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, tak mau berlama-lama memperlihatkan wajah basahnya. Panggung tempatnya bediri mulai turun, menenggelamkan sosoknya. Jihoon melambai sepenuh hati, kepada _member_ yang masih tersisa, kepada semua penggemar mereka, dan—

Kepada bayangan Woojin di ujung panggung, sedang tersenyum menatap semuanya. Jihoon menangis, kali ini lebih keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Di penghujung Januari, udara mulai menghangat. _Dorm_ telah dikosongkan, sepuluh orang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ada kotak _pizza_ dimana-mana, _cola_ di masing-masing tangan, dan celoteh penuh canda di udara.

"Jaehwan- _hyung_ pasti cuma dibaca saja, seperti biasa."

"Hey! Aku sudah berubah!"

"Pokoknya kalau ada waktu luang, beritahu di grup. Sepakat, ya?"

"Oke, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu... ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi? Manajer- _hyung_ bilang, sebentar lagi dia sampai."

Hening seketika. Sejak dua jam lalu, mereka sudah saling menumpahkan isi hati masing-masing sehingga rasanya tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Toh, juga, mereka bisa saling bertemu sesering yang mereka mau. Mereka masih menjejak tanah yang sama, memandang langit yang sama. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Ah, benar juga!" seru Jinyoung mengagetkan semua, "Kalau Woojin- _hyung_ bagaimana? Kira-kira dia akan bilang apa?"

Sembilan pasang mata memandang Jihoon, membuatnya gugup. "Ka-kalian yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Yup!"

"Tentu."

"Dia juga bagian dari kita, 'kan? Meski... sampai sekarang aku tidak ingat... maaf, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Tidak apa, _hyung_." Jihoon tersenyum. "Kalau Woojin, mungkin..."

Mungkin dia akan membahas aib-aib para _member_ selama mereka tinggal bersama. Atau tempat-tempat rahasia _member_ lain yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Woojin itu spesies yang tidak bisa diam, tapi tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan sikapnya. Woojin mungkin bukan yang paling aktif di _group_ _chat_ mereka nantinya, tapi dia lah yang akan merespon pertama kali. Woojin mungkin lebih banyak mengeluh kenapa stok makanannya di kulkas selalu habis dalam waktu kurang dari sehari.

"Jadi dia suka membeli stok makanan?" tanya Sungwoon.

"Iya, _hyung_. Woojin akan membeli _snack_ kesukaan kita semua, lalu menyimpannya di kulkas. Dia jelas-jelas mau memberikannya pada kalian tapi dia tidak akan mau berkata langsung. Nanti setelah kalian sudah memakannya, dia akan protes dan memasang wajah seolah-olah kita semua sudah mengkhinatinya."

Daniel tertawa keras hingga terjungkal dari sofa.

"Sepertinya Woojin mengasyikkan." komentar Seongwu.

"Dan menyusahkan. Apalagi kombinasinya denganmu." Jisung menambahkan.

"Hahaha. Meskipun kalian sering memarahi kami, tapi Woojin itu cukup membantu, lho, _hyung_. Kita pernah ingin memesan makan tapi sudah terlalu malam, jadi Woojin memasak _hotteok_ dan _tteok-bokki_ instan untuk kita. Keran air kita pernah rusak, dan Woojin memperbaikinya dengan cepat. Aku juga heran kenapa dia bisa jadi sangat diandalkan pada saat-saat kritis."

"Multitalenta sekali, ya."

"Apa Woojin juga bisa membersihkan rumah seperti Minhyun- _hyung_? Memasak kepiting? Memperbaiki televisi yang rusak?"

"Memangnya dia bukan manusia?!"

Mereka tertawa dan Jihoon rasa, kesan seperti ini lah yang ingin Woojin tinggalkan pada orang-orang. Bahwa dia sangat menyenangkan, sedikit menyebalkan tapi bisa diandalkan. Dan bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia selama tinggal di sini, bersama-sama.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi Wanna One, ya."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar sekali. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan Woojin."

Van yang menjemput mereka telah sampai di luar _dorm_. Setelah membersihkan sampah sisa makanan, mereka keluar dari tempat itu dengan hati yang lapang.

Jihoon lah yang terakhir. Dia menutup pintu kemudian beranjak menuju mobil. Baru beberapa langkah, Jihoon berbalik dan menemukan bayangan Woojin berdiri, tengah tersenyum padanya. Jihoon terkekeh dan melambai, matanya panas. Ia berjalan pergi, tidak akan berbalik lagi.

Walau seluruh dunia lupa, Jihoon akan ingat. Karena Woojin sudah berpesan padanya, lewat bunga kecil berwarna biru yang cantik di halaman belakang; _forget me not, Jihoon. Forget me not._

"Selamat tinggal, Woojin- _ah_."

Musim dingin hampir berakhir. Salju mencair, bunga-bunga mulai merekah, pertanda bahwa dunia terus berputar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.**

*) Maksud tulisan Jihoon di sini; menghilang seperti halnya suatu benda, misalkan kaos kaki. Pas kita cari, nggak ketemu. Padahal sebenarnya benda itu pasti masih ada, tapi entah di mana.

Aku tahu ini _pending_ -nya lama banget. _I won't make any excuse._

Buku ini berakhir di sini, tapi aku mempersiapkan dua chapter _alternative ending_ yang akan ku- _publish_ bersamaan, besok.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti buku ini sampai tamat! Ada banyak banget kekurangan yang sepertinya nggak bisa aku perbaiki, karena skripsiku aja masih perlu banyak perbaikan (malah curhat). Makasih banyak kalian semua yang sudah _vote_ dan _comment_ , maaf nggak bisa balas satu per satu, tapi aku baca semua dan seneeeeeng banget buku ini ada yang notis, hehe. Pokoknya makasih banyak! _See ya_!


	12. Alternative Ending 1

Jisung memasuki gedung serba putih itu dengan langkah yang berat.

Apalagi kali ini ia sendirian, dan baru pertama kali juga dia sendirian. Di kedua tangannya, terdapat plastik berisi buah-buahan dan ayam kesukaan Jihoon. Sesampainya di ujung koridor, Jisung berbelok ke kiri, lalu lanjut berjalan menuju ruangan nomor 47. Dibukanya pintu, bau khas rumah sakit langsung masuk ke penciumannya.

"Halo, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jihoon yang sedang menonton televisi, membalikkan badan. "Jisung- _hyung_!"

Jisung meletakkan semua bungkusan yang ia bawa, yang langsung dibuka Jihoon kelewat semangat. "Wah, ayam kesukaanku! Terima kasih, _hyung_. Makanan di sini tidak enak."

Jihoon banyak bicara sembari makan dengan lahap. Katanya dia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan pasien lain, tapi tidak bisa dilakukan karena status selebriti yang melekat padanya. Jisung mendengarkan dengan sabar. Jihoon bilang, dia sudah bosan.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang, _hyung_?"

"Secepatnya, kok. Makanya Jihoon- _ie_ fokus saja menyembuhkan diri, patuhi kata dokter."

Jihoon mengernyit. "Tapi aku sehat, _hyung_."

"Kau tidak ingat perutmu sering bermasalah kalau kebanyakan bergerak? Ikuti saja kata dokter, ya? Biar cepat sembuh."

Jihoon mengangguk patuh, luput menyadari telunjuk dan jari tengah Jisung saling bersilang di balik punggungnya.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Dokter Jung memasuki ruangan. "Oh, Jisung- _sshi_."

Sang dokter melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Memeriksa tekanan darah Jihoon, memberi obat, berkata bahwa sebentar lagi Jihoon bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit, lalu berbalik menghadap Jisung.

"Kebetulan, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Jisung- _sshi_."

Jisung mengerjap-ngerjap. "Ba-baik."

Dokter Jung lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Jisung. Sebelum Jisung menutup pintu, Jihoon memanggilnya pelan.

" _Hyung_!"

Jisung mendongak. "Ya?"

Jihoon terlihat ragu. "Anu... itu," ia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiga detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Jihoon membuka suara.

"Apa... _hyung_ sudah bisa mengingat Woojin?"

Mata Jisung melebar. _Akhirnya dia menanyakan hal itu_. Jisung tersenyum getir kemudian menggelang pelan, "Maaf, ya, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jisung tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa Jihoon untuk yang kesekian kali, jadi dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan menyusul Dokter Jung. Sembari mengekori si dokter, Jisung bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin beliau tanyakan padanya. Hari ini adalah hari ke-17 Jihoon di sini, jadi bisa dibilang Jisung sudah cukup familiar dengan dokter berkacamata ini.

Mereka memasuki ruangan khusus Dokter Jung yang langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya. Jisung dipersilahkan duduk di depan sang dokter. yang ia patuhi dengan kikuk.

"Jangan gugup begitu, saya ingin menyampaikan kabar baik, kok." Dokter Jung tertawa kecil, menghilangkan kekhawatiran Jisung.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan pulangnya Jihoon?"

"Iya. Kondisi Jihoon- _sshi_ membaik, jauh membaik. Gejala skizofrenia-nya sudah jarang muncul. Orang-orang di dekatnya juga sangat membantu. Sekarang ini pola pikir Jihoon- _sshi_ berubah. Dia percaya bahwa semua orang hanya lupa pada Woojin, tapi dia yakin suatu saat kalian akan mengingatnya. Dia sudah tidak memaksa orang lain untuk mengingat lagi. Jihoon- _sshi_ sepertinya mulai pasrah akan hal itu."

Jisung setuju. Tadi saja setelah mendengar respon Jisung, Jihoon cuma menunduk sedih dan bergumam 'oh' pelan. Tidak seperti seminggu yang lalu dimana ia marah-marah tidak terima karena tak seorang pun yang ingat.

"Tapi dia tidak putus asa, 'kan, Dok? Maksud saya, dia _pasrah_ lalu akan melanjutkan hidup, 'kan? Dia tidak akan _pasrah_ lalu—lalu kehilangan semangat hidup, 'kan?"

"Saya kira akan begitu. Jihoon- _sshi_ sejak awal tidak punya kecenderungan bunuh diri. Jadi saya rasa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jisung membuang napas lega. Semua akan kembali normal, hanya saja ia perlu memberitahu _member_ lain untuk 'menerima' keberadaan Park Woojin—teman imajinasi Jihoon. Mereka hanya perlu pura-pura percaya bahwa Woojin ada, dan mereka hanya lupa padanya. Jika Jihoon sudah pasrah, lama-lama ia mungkin juga akan lupa pada Woojin.

"Sebenarnya, saya heran sampai sekarang." perkataan Dokter Jung membuyarkan pikiran Jisung.

Pria paruh baya itu melepas kacamatanya. "Genetik Jihoon- _sshi_ baik-baik saja, lingkungannya baik-baik saja, bahkan struktur kimia di otaknya juga tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengalami skizofrenia. Lalu, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Jisung terdiam. Bahkan medis pun bingung dengan kondisi Jihoon, apalagi dia. Memang, sih, obat-obatan untuk pasien skizofrenia itu benar membantu, tapi apa penyebabnya?

"Kami juga tidak tahu." Jisung menunduk, menggali memori ketika pertama kali Jihoon menjadi aneh.

"Awalnya dia cuma menemukan pot bunga di halaman belakang—"


	13. Alternative Ending 2

_Jihoon memasuki van dan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. Mobil itu pun melaju pelan, meninggalkan_ dorm _yang penuh kenangan. Meninggalkan Woojin dan pot bunganya di halaman belakang. Jihoon menarik napas panjang, ia mau tidur._

 _Sesaat sebelum ia menutup mata, sebuah truk tiba-tiba melintas di depan mobil mereka. Manajer-_ hyung _mengerem, membuat semuanya kaget dan panik. Jisung berteriak, van mereka masih tetap melaju hingga_ —

.

.

.

"TIDAK!"

Jihoon terduduk dengan napas terengah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, jantungnya bertalu-talu sampai rasanya Jihoon bisa mendengar detaknya. Ia meremas selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh. Tangannya sungguh kebas. Mata Jihoon segera mengamati sekeliling.

Ini kamarnya. Ia masih berada di _dorm_.

Ruangan ini gelap, pertanda hari sudah malam. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari ruang tengah, yang untungnya cukup terang untuk menyoroti seisi kamar. Jihoon terkesiap, reflek mengucek mata untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Masih belum percaya, Jihoon kembali mengucek matanya dan melihat sekali lagi.

Pelan-pelan, Jihoon menyeringai lebar.

"Barang-barang Woojin!"

Jihoon melompat dari ranjang, hampir terjungkal karena tak sengaja menginjak selimutnya sendiri. Jihoon berlari ke ruang tengah dengan hati penuh harap. Ada Daehwi yang berbaring di sofa, tengah men- _scroll smartphone_ -nya. Ada Minhyun yang baru datang dari dapur dengan sekaleng soda di tangan. Ada Daniel yang bermain _game_ konsol, bersama dengan—

Sesuatu di dada Jihoon rasanya naik ke tenggorokan, membuatnya tercekat. Jihoon tersenyum lebar hingga pipinya sakit. Matanya panas, lagi.

"Daniel- _hyung_ kenapa jago, sih?!"

 _._

 _Rasanya sudah lama, lama sekali Jihoon tidak mendengar suara itu._

.

Jihoon mendekat, suara tembakan dari _game_ perang yang mereka mainkan semakin keras. Semakin jelas pula Jihoon melihat sosok sahabatnya. Anak-anak rambut berantakan itu, postur tubuh itu, pose duduk itu, hanya dimiliki oleh—

"WOOJIN!"

Jihoon menerjang Woojin hingga keduanya ambruk menimpa Daniel. Daehwi berteriak kaget, Minhyun hampir menjatuhkan kaleng sodanya, Daniel mengaduh sakit, Woojin protes.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Jihoon tertawa keras. _Ah, benar Woojin._ Ternyata dia cuma bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat, sangat panjang. Mimpi aneh dimana semua orang melupakan eksistensi Park Woojin.

Kecuali dirinya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, mimpiku benar-benar seperti nyata."

"Masa bodoh. Cepat menyingkir! Kau itu berat, tahu!" Woojin merespon dengan kejamnya.

Jihoon berdiri, sebagai gantinya dia gantian menerjang Daniel yang masih mengusap-usap kakinya akibat ditimpa dua manusia pendek.

Jihoon bertanya bertubi-tubi, "Daniel- _hyung_ , ini Woojin, 'kan? _Hyung_ bisa melihatnya, 'kan?"

"Hoi, memangnya aku makhluk astral?!" Woojin tersinggung.

Jihoon pura-pura tidak dengar. Matanya fokus pada Daniel, meminta jawaban. Dipandangi seperti itu, Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Err... iya, tentu saja ini Woojin. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Jihoon kembali tertawa. _Ternyata benar cuma mimpi!_

Masih tidak puas, Jihoon menanyai _member_ (yang jadi berkumpul di ruang tengah akibat kegaduhan tadi) satu-persatu, memastikan bahwa Woojin benar nyata. Semuanya jadi bingung dengan tingkah Jihoon.

"Orang ini sudah gila. Kau mimpi apa, sih?" tanya Woojin, masih cemberut karena berkat terjangan Jihoon, karakter _game_ -nya mati ditembak karakter milik Daniel.

"Aku juga jadi penasaran." tambah Seongwu.

"Woojin- _hyung_ jadi hantu, ya, _hyung_?" tanya Jinyoung polos, yang langsung terkena lemparan keripik kentang oleh Woojin.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Lebih parah. Woojin hilang, _benar-benar hilang_. Bahkan kalian semua tidak ingat padanya. Tidak ada yang ingat, orang tuanya juga tidak ingat. Cuma aku yang ingat."

"Mengerikan." ujar Jisung.

"Sepertinya suram, ya, mimpimu itu." tambah Minhyun.

"Keren, _hyung_! Bagaimana bisa? Woojin- _hyung_ diculik alien, ya?" Jinyoung terkena lemparan keripik kentang lagi. Kali ini satu bungkus.

"Lalu akhirnya bagaimana?" Woojin juga jadi penasaran.

Jihoon mengingat-ingat. "Pokoknya kau hilang sampai Januari—tunggu, sekarang bulan apa?!"

"Agustus, Jihoon- _ie_. Kau sudah benar-benar bangun dari mimpi, kok." jawab Sungwoon, yang membuat Jihoon membuang napas lega.

Lima detik kemudian, dia kembali memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Tapi bisa saja sekarang ini aku masih bermimpi, 'kan, _hyung_? Harus dibuktikan."

Didekatinya Woojin, kemudian ditamparnya pipi Woojin pelan.

Woojin mengaduh, "Apa salahku?!"

 _Member_ lain tertawa keras, begitu pula dengan Jihoon. "Ternyata bukan mimpi."

"Kenapa tidak kau tampar saja dirimu sendiri?!"

Sementara para _member_ sibuk mengerjai Woojin, Jihoon beranjak menuju dapur. Dibukanya pintu halaman belakang, udara malam menyapa pori-pori kulitnya. Langit sedang cerah. Jihoon mendekat ke pagar, untuk menemukan satu pot ukuran sedang teronggok manis dihujani cahaya bulan.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh."

Pundak Jihoon ditepuk, ada Woojin yang masih cemberut dengan alis bertaut.

"Oi, oi, pot bungaku mau kau apakan?!" dia mendadak histeris saat Jihoon mengangkat pot kesayangannya.

"Berisik. Aku cuma penasaran akan jadi apa dia saat mekar nanti."

"Tentu saja jadi bunga."

Perut Woojin disikut. Si empunya perut mengaduh keras, "Sakit, hoi!"

Jihoon meletakkan lagi pot bunga itu, lalu masuk kembali ke _dorm_. Woojin mengekorinya sambil mengoceh seperti biasa.

"Oooh, kau pasti penasaran itu bunga apa, ya? Tidak akan kuberitahu."

"Sudah tahu, kok."

Woojin mendengus tidak percaya. "Oh, ya? Bunga apa memangnya?"

"Forget-me-not, 'kan?"

Woojin berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya syok. "TAHU DARIMANA?!"

Jihoon terkekeh, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rahasia."


	14. N

Aku seneng banget banyak dari kalian yang berteori tentang hilangnya Woojin. Aku pun sempat pengen pakai beberapa _alternative ending_ untuk mengakhiri buku ini sebelum memutuskan untuk tetap memilih _open ending_. Salah satu alternatif yang lumayan aku pertimbangkan :

.

 _Woojin kecelakaan, semua_ member _sepakat "menghilangkan" dirinya di depan Jihoon supaya Jihoon nggak depresi. Ingat di Chapter 2 saat Minhyun membahas kecelakaan mobil? Sebenarnya Woojin lah yang kecelakaan._

 _._

Masalahnya bakal ada _plot hole_ di bagian _point of view_ -nya Daehwi dan "penghapusan" Woojin di semua bukti digital, jadinya nggak kumasukin Alternative Ending, hehe. Dan, yah, dari awal aku memang maunya _open ending_. Karena ide awalnya memang udah nggak masuk akal, jadi kenapa _ending_ -nya harus masuk akal? Hahaha /digampar/.

.

.

.

Makasih banyak bagi yang udah baca, follow dan fav! _Ending_ yang aku post di sini nggak ada yang benar-benar benar kok, semua tergantung interpretasi kalian sendiri :)

Mau Woojin diculik alien, Jihoon yang gila, atau cuma mimpi, silahkan berspekulasi! Kuncinya cuma satu;

.

 **forget-me-not.**

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
